Molihua (Français)
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Voici la version française de Molihua, traduite par soso226! CLEXA! CLARKE/LEXA AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the start of the French version of my original English Clexa fanfiction "Molihua" :D It's translated by the incredible soso226 (THANKS SO MUCH SOPHIE!)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Le lycée avait toujours semblé être un rêve pour Clarke. Un endroit où les choses pouvaient changer votre vie – complétement différente de la manière dont ça avait toujours été. Elle aurait plus d'amis que juste son meilleur ami Wells, elle aurait plus à faire que ses devoirs et ses dessins, elle aurait une vie sociale dans laquelle se plonger quand elle quitterait l'école… Ce rêve n'était devenu réalité pour elle en aucune façon. Alors qu'elle se préparait pour son premier jour de sa troisième année de lycée, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment elle avait pu être si contente de commencer le lycée deux ans plus tôt.

Soupirant, elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Six heures trente. Elle devrait partir dans les dix prochaines minutes pour arriver à l'école à l'heure. Par chance, juste quelques jours plus tôt, sa mère s'était enfin décidée à lui acheter une voiture. Ce n'était rien de spécial, mais c'était un meilleur moyen de transport que de s'asseoir dans un affreux bus scolaire plein de délinquants.

C'était comme ça que Clarke voyait la plupart de ses pairs. Bien sûr, à un moment donné de son enfance elle avait imaginé qu'elle serait comme la plupart d'entre eux, mais maintenant ça ne semblait pas être un rêve – mais plutôt un cauchemar. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait tandis qu'elle finissait de s'appliquer une fine couche d'eye-liner, jetant un coup d'œil morne à son reflet dans le miroir, et puis quitta sa salle de bain. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sa vie – elle était ce qu'elle était. Elle avait seulement deux ans de plus de lycée de toute façon.

Sautant le petit-déjeuner, Clarke attrapa son sac à dos, quitta la maison avant que sa mère puisse ronchonner à propos de tout, et grimpa dans sa nouvelle voiture. Expirant lentement, elle attacha sa ceinture et fit son chemin jusqu'à l'école.

Le lycée de Patchwork était tout aussi inintéressant que n'importe quel autre lycée. Il y avait les divisions sociales standards, bien qu'en considérant certains endroits, Clarke supposait que ces divisions étaient légèrement plus fluides que la normale. Il n'y avait pas de « haut de la pyramide sociale » bien défini, ce qui était bien.

Clarke n'appartenait pas à un groupe spécifique. Elle avait son meilleur ami – Wells – et puis elle avait quelques personnes qu'elle pouvait appeler ses amis – bien que ce soit un peu exagérer. Elle s'asseyait avec eux au déjeuner et avait quelques cours avec eux – Jasper et Monty.

La nouvelle, sophistiquée fonctionnalité Bluetooth dans sa nouvelle voiture s'avéra pratique quand elle reçut un appel de son meilleur ami. Elle y répondit à l'aide d'un bouton sur son volant. « Hey, Wells ! Je suis en chemin ! »

« Cool ! On se voit bientôt, alors ! » vint sa voix à travers le système audio, suivi d'un bref bip indiquant qu'il avait raccroché le téléphone. Clarke expira un peu de son amertume à propos du lycée pendant qu'elle conduisait sur le campus, s'autorisant à se sentir légèrement rafraichie. L'école n'était pas horrible – si elle considérait juste la partie apprentissage. Elle adorait apprendre. L'art était sa classe préférée, et il y avait un prof d'art plutôt décent à son lycée, ce qu'elle adorait.

Entrant dans le parking, Clarke s'autorisa à se sentir un peu plus heureuse. Elle vit Wells l'approcher elle et sa nouvelle voiture, souriant. « Wow, je suis jaloux. » déclara-t-il, regardant la voiture tandis que Clarke en sortait.

« Non. Ta voiture c'est ta vie. Toutes les autres voitures sont inférieures dans ton esprit, Wells. » dit Clarke, levant les yeux au ciel.

Wells rit et lui lança son fameux sourire de gentil garçon. Wells était un bon ami. Il était cool à propos de la plupart des choses, et il était facile de parler avec lui. « Ouais, t'as raison. » taquina Wells, souriant en montrant ses dents. « Devrait-on rentrer dans le lycée pour la première fois en étant dans la catégorie des grands ? »

« Je ne me sentirai pas dans la catégorie des grands tant que je suis pas en dernière année, Wells. » déclara Clarke, riant légèrement. « Mais allons-y. »

Ils sortirent du parking et se dirigèrent vers l'école, passant des groupes de gens à qui ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à parler avec. Clarke en connaissait la majorité, en toute honnêteté. Elle portait une grande attention aux gens à son école. Il y avait les gens discrets, mais proches comme Jasper et Monty, qui étaient meilleurs amis depuis des années. Puis, il y avait des filles comme Harper et ses copines, qui parlaient en petits groupes et gloussaient à propos de ce dont ils parlaient. Puis, ils y avaient les gars sportifs, et les filles sportives, et les filles coincées… Clarke pouvait en citer plein, mais elle s'en fichait assez.

« T'es excitée pour cette année ? » questionna Wells poliment, souriant à la blonde.

Clarke réussit à faire un petit sourire en retour. « Je ne sais pas encore. Ça va être comme toutes les autres années de lycée, sauf pour les contrôles de PSAT, SAT et AP… »

« C'est une manière de voir le mauvais côté des choses. » taquina Wells. « Allez, tu sais que ça va pas être _affreux_. »

« En fait, je ne sais rien du tout de _sûr_. » contra Clarke, souriant narquoisement. « Je suppose qu'on le découvrira un jour, pas vrai ? »

Wells sourit et hocha la tête. Clarke regarda droit devant elle tandis qu'elle entrait dans l'école, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur des groupes de gens et se demandant ce que ce serait si elle faisait partie d'un grand groupe d'amis, comme elle se l'était imaginé. C'était dur à concevoir, surtout après son été si long.

« Ton casier est toujours le même ? » questionna Wells tandis qu'ils tournaient au même couloir depuis deux années de suite pour aller à leurs casiers.

« Ouais. » répondit Clarke, lui lançant un regard en biais. « Et toi ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Wells, lui lançant un large sourire. Leurs casiers étaient proches, et il en avait été ainsi depuis leur première année de lycée. Clarke fit un petit sourire en retour à son meilleur ami, et localisa son bon vieux casier. Tournant le cadran prudemment, elle déverrouilla le cadenas juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Clarke expira lentement. L'école était officiellement de retour. « Hey, tu veux qu'on se retrouve pour midi ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » répondit Clarke, pas vraiment concentrée sur ce qu'il disait. Elle se sentait à nouveau morne à propos de la reprise de l'école.

« Cool, envoie-moi un message quand tu as ton heure de trou ? » demanda Wells, sa voix paraissant pleine d'espoir, comme toujours quand il lui demander de passer du temps avec lui.

« Oui. » répliqua Clarke, lui lançant un demi-sourire maladroit avant d'en finir avec son casier – déchargeant les livres pour la deuxième moitié de sa journée et les poussant dans son casier – et puis de le fermer. « A tout à l'heure. »

Elle l'entendit dire au revoir avant de s'en aller, et elle alla vers son premier cours. Tandis qu'elle entrait dans la salle, ses yeux scannèrent les gens involontairement. Elle remarqua quelques visages qu'elle connaissait, et qu'autre dont elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à se rappeler.

La salle était loin d'être silencieuse. Des amis rattrapaient le temps et bavardaient sans s'arrêter, deux filles dans le coin parlant bien plus fort que le reste de la classe. Clarke leur jeta un coup d'œil silencieusement, se demandant si elles essayaient d'être insupportables ou si elles étaient juste du genre bruyant.

Elle les reconnut après une seconde – Octavia Blake et sa meilleure amie Raven Reyes. Elles étaient de ces personnes que vous ne pouviez vous empêcher de fixer, parce qu'elles étaient excentriques et bruyantes mais elles se fichaient éperdument de ce que les autres pensaient d'elles. Clarke admirait cela en quelques sortes.

Clarke et sa timidité s'assirent au fond de la classe, près d'Octavia et de Raven, mais pas juste à côté. La cloche qui indiquait le début du premier cours retentit, et tout le monde se rua vers son siège pendant que le professeur flânait dans la pièce. Il regarda de manière entendue le groupe devant lui, et soupira quand ses yeux virent Raven et Octavia assises l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Miss Blake, Miss Reyes, ne vous imaginez pas que je ne me rappelle pas de vous de ma classe Honneur de l'an dernier. Juste parce que vous êtes en histoire avancée ne veut pas dire que vous obtenez soudain le droit de vous asseoir l'une à côté de l'autre et de raconter des ragots pendant mes cours. » dit le professeur, plissant des yeux. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à Octavia et Raven. La première souriant narquoisement tandis qu'elle se levait, attrapant son sac.

« Ça valait le coup d'essayer, M. Sanchez. » claironna Octavia. Elle scruta la pièce, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le seul siège vide de la pièce – à côté de Clarke. Elle fit son chemin à travers les bureaux et se posa dessus, jetant son sac sur le sol à côté d'elle.

Tandis que M. Sanchez commençait à se présenter aux gens qui n'avaient pas pris sa classe – comme Clarke – Octavia tourna la tête pour regarder la blonde. « Hey, je suis Octavia. »

Les sourcils de Clarke se levèrent quand elle réalisa que la brunette lui parlait. « Oh, salut, je suis Clarke. »

« Plutôt cool comme nom. » commenta Octavia. « Il a quelque chose de féroce. »

Clarke fit un sourire confus à la fille, et puis M. Sanchez se racla la gorge. « _Miss_ Blake, s'il-vous-plaît ne m'obligez pas à vous déplacer _à nouveau_ dès le premier jour d'école. »

« Je ne vous oblige à rien, M. Sanchez. » appela Octavia, lui lançant un sourire espiègle. La classe laissa échapper quelques gloussements, et Clarke sentit un coin de sa bouche se lever en un sourire. Octavia lui avait toujours semblé plutôt cool.

La brunette ne fit pas d'effort pour parler à Clarke à nouveau durant le reste du cours, ce que Clarke trouvait plutôt bien puisque elle ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis pendant le premier cours de sa première journée de sa troisième année de lycée.

Vers la fin du cours par contre, M. Sanchez décida qu'il avait fini de parler pour la journée et il agita la main pour leur dire de faire ce qu'ils voulaient jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Tout le monde se fondit en petits groupes et, à la plus grande surprise de Clarke, Octavia se tourna vers elle. « T'es nouvelle, Clarke ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans le coin avant. »

Clarke essaya de ne pas froncer les sourcils ou rire – bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre de quelle réaction elle aurait choisie. « Non, je suis pas nouvelle. On a juste jamais eu de cours en commun. »

Octavia ne sembla pas déconcertée d'apprendre que Clarke n'était en fait pas nouvelle, et Clarke se dit que ça voulait dire que la brunette se fichait de la réponse, ou qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand monde à part son propre groupe d'amis. Raven apparu soudainement près d'Octavia, s'asseyant sur son bureau. « Voici Raven. » présenta Octavia, regardant Clarke. « Raven, je te présente Clarke. »

« Hey. » salua Raven, jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux à Clarke. « Désolée si Octavia te fait peur. Elle fait cet effet des fois. »

Clarke ne put cacher son sourire. Elle n'était pas très extravertie, et elle avait tendance à s'attendre au pire chez les gens, ce qui n'était pas une qualité géniale, mais ces filles semblaient vraiment gentilles. « Elle ne me fait pas peur. » promit Clarke, riant un peu. « Cet énergie est rafraichissante à vrai dire. »

« Tu sors pas beaucoup ? » demanda Octavia. Clarke n'aima pas beaucoup la question, mais elle pouvait dire qu'Octavia n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

La blonde haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'endroits où aller. » Octavia leva le regard vers Raven avec une expression d'espérance qui rendit Clarke confuse. Raven agita la main vers Octavia comme si elle était un petit enfant, et l'autre brunette leva les yeux au ciel. Clarke sentit comme si elles venaient juste d'avoir une conversation silencieuse qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais.

La cloche sonna, mettant un terme au premier cours, et Raven sauta du bureau pour rassembler ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, Octavia et Clarke se levèrent de leurs sièges, mais aucune d'elles ne partirent, Octavia dit. « Hey, Clarke, t'as l'air cool. »

Clarke leva un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Tu m'as parlée pendant genre cinq minutes. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement.

Octavia haussa les épaules. « Je sais quand je vais apprécier les gens. » déclara-t-elle. « Tu devrais nous trouver ce midi. »

Clarke cligna des yeux. « Oh, merci, mais je mange avec mon ami Wells. » Octavia la regarda très rapidement, et puis elle sourit.

« Ok. Et bien, si tu changes d'avis, il est le bienvenu aussi. » proclama Octavia. « On se voit demain sinon ! »

La brunette était partie, parlant avec Raven pendant qu'elle sortait de la salle, avant que Clarke eu le temps de se demander pourquoi Octavia voudrait qu'elle s'asseye avec eux ce midi. Elles venaient littéralement de se rencontrer.

Haussant les épaules, Clarke quitta la classe et se dirigea vers le hall.

Plus tard, sa quatrième heure était une heure de libre, et la pause déjeuner était juste après. Elle envoya un message à Wells pour qu'ils se rejoignent à leur table habituelle, où Jasper et Monty étaient déjà assis. « Hey, les gars. » salua-t-elle tandis qu'elle les approchait. « Comment était votre premier jour ? »

« Pas mal. » répondit Monty pour les deux, haussant les épaules. « Et toi ? »

« Pareil. » répondit Clarke, sortant son déjeuner de son sac et l'ouvrant. Juste un sandwich et une pomme, mais elle n'avait pas faim à cette heure-là d'habitude de toute façon. « Comment se passe ton cours de technologie avancée ? »

« Bien, loin d'être aussi intéressant que le cours d'art de Jasper. » répliqua Monty, regardant son meilleur ami de manière entendue.

Jasper cligna des yeux. « Ta gueule, mec ! Il est passé le code entre potes ? »

« C'est révolu, frère. » insista Monty, riant. « Jasper a rencontré une fille dans sa classe d'art. »

Clarke leva un sourcil. « Une fille, hein ? Aussi, quand exactement t'as pris la classe d'art ? »

« C'est juste histoire de l'art. » déclara Jasper, haussant les épaules. « C'est pas comme si je m'étais soudainement mis à gribouiller toute la journée comme toi. »

« C'est pas ce que je fais toute la journée. » insista Clarke, secouant la tête. Elle était très amicale avec Jasper et Monty, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça.

Wells les rejoignit soudainement à la table. « Hey, les gars. Hey, Clarke. »

« Hey. » retourna Clarke. « Comment était le premier jour de cette troisième année ? »

« Pas mal. » répondit Wells, souriant. Clarke lui rendit un de ses petits sourires, avant de mordre dans son sandwich. Ses yeux commencèrent naturellement à scanner la cafétéria, mais elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle cherchait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur un groupe assis à l'autre bout de la cafétéria. Octavia était l'une des personnes assises là-bas, Raven également. Clarke reconnu facilement les deux garçons assis avec elles – Bellamy Blake, le frère d'Octavia, et puis Finn Collins. Clarke était presque sûre que Finn et Raven n'arrêtaient pas de rompre et de se rabibocher.

Ils parlaient forts et riaient, et Clarke pouvait dire de si loin dans la cafétéria qu'ils étaient vraiment proches. Elle sentit comme de l'envie dans sa poitrine soudain.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Wells interrompit ses pensées avec ses mots, et Clarke haussa les épaules.

« Tu connais Octavia Blake ? » questionna Clarke. Wells lui fit un bref hochement de tête. « Elle est avec moi dans mon premier cours et elle m'a demandé de s'asseoir avec elle et ses amis ce midi. »

Wells tourna la tête pour regarder dans la direction du groupe que Clarke avait observé. « Et bien, tant mieux que tu l'aies pas fait. Ce groupe est bizarre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » questionna Clarke.

« Ils le sont, c'est tout. » répondit Wells, haussant les épaules. « Ils font plus la fête qu'autre chose, et ils sont tellement attachés les uns aux autres que c'est bizarre. »

« C'est pas si bizarre. » protesta Clarke, observant le groupe à nouveau. « Ils ont l'air marrant. »

Wells laissa échapper un petit rire. « Si tu le dis. Franchement, je suis content de rester juste ici avec nos amis. » La façon dont il le dit avait presque quelque chose de final, et Clarke fronça les sourcils. « Allez, t'en as déjà marre de nous ? »

Clarke força un sourire. « Bien sûr que non. »

Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur le groupe quand même, juste quand un autre membre approchait la table. Clarke la connaissait de nom seulement, et elle ne savait pas grand-chose à propos d'elle. Lexa Tierra. Elle était juste un autre membre du groupe d'amis, bien qu'elle ne semble pas aussi bruyante que les autres.

Clarke força son regard ailleurs à nouveau et se concentra sur la conversation ayant lieu entre son meilleur ami et leurs deux autres amis. « E toi Wells ? » demandait Monty. « T'as déjà rencontré des filles canons ? »

« C'est à peine une demi-journée d'écoulée. » marmonna Wells, soudain en retrait. Clarke leva les sourcils à son meilleur ami, mais ne questionna pas son dédain pour la question. Malgré leur proximité, Clarke parlait rarement de filles avec Wells.

Monty haussa les épaules. « Jasper en a trouvé une, et on sait très bien que de vous deux, c'est toi le plus apprécié. »

Jasper fit la grimace à son meilleur ami et dit quelque chose en rétribution, mais Clarke commença à partir ailleurs tandis qu'elle finissait son sandwich et mordait plutôt dans sa pomme. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent la cafétéria à nouveau jusqu' à revenir sur le groupe de gens. Elle se sentait attirée par eux, et pourquoi ?

Ses yeux, cependant, étaient soudain attirés vers quelqu'un de plus spécifique. Lexa Tierra. Elle trouva bizarre que ce soit le cas, parce qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose de cette fille à part son nom et ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle avait des cheveux magnifiques, de un, de sombres boucles qui retombaient en vagues jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Pas sûre de pourquoi elle était soudain en train d'apprécier la beauté de cette fille, Clarke la chassa de son esprit. Jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone et prenant note de la fin du déjeuner, Clarke ferma son sac de déjeuner et lança un sourire plat à Wells. « Passe une bonne après-midi. »

Pendant que la cloche sonnait, elle quitta la table sans un autre mot, se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait soudain si différente.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As always, thank you to my amazing translator soso226 !**

* * *

Clarke trouva plutôt étrange quand plus tard dans la journée, durant son sixième cours, elle se retrouva avec encore un cours avec Octavia Blake. Elle n'avait jamais eu un seul cours avec cette fille durant toute son expérience au lycée, et maintenant elle en avait soudain deux ?

La brunette la repéra immédiatement et s'assit à côté d'elle, lançant la conversation comme si elles avaient été amies depuis des lustres. Cela ne gêna pas particulièrement Clarke, une autre chose qui la rendait curieuse, mais elle essaya de ne pas se questionner et se laissa plutôt se sentir contente d'avoir une autre personne à qui parler.

La vérité, c'était que malgré l'insistance de Clarke se disant qu'un meilleur ami et deux espèce d'amis lui allait bien, il y avait toujours une partie d'elle d'avant le lycée qui rêvait de ne pas manquer d'amis et de choses à faire à part son art et ses devoirs. Alors elle laissa cette partie d'elle-même être heureuse de parler avec Octavia, même si c'était seulement pour quelques minutes.

Arrivée à son septième cours – Anglais – Clarke souhaita que la journée de cours soit déjà finie. Elle se sentait différente de d'habitude, comme s'il y avait une sorte de changement significatif qui venait juste de se produire en elle pendant ce premier jour de sa troisième année, provoquant une remise en question. Elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle et de dessiner, et de réfléchir sur elle-même. Elle avait besoin de déchiffrer ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Cependant, il y avait toujours son septième cours, alors elle se retrouva assisse au fond de la classe et espérant que les gens l'ignoreraient simplement. Une petite partie d'elle se demanda si Octavia avait aussi ce cours – elles n'avaient pas comparé leurs emplois du temps et il était possible qu'Octavia soit passée par son casier avant de venir ici – mais la brunette ne passa pas le seuil de la pièce.

Une autre brunette le fit, par contre. Lexa Tierra. Clarke sentit son regard attiré par la brunette, bien qu'elle ne soit toujours pas sûre de la raison. Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà autant fixé Lexa ? Elle l'avait définitivement vu aux alentours, mais comme Octavia, elle n'avait jamais eu de cours avec elle. Peut-être que les yeux de Clarke avaient toujours été attirés par elle, et ils n'avaient juste jamais eu l'opportunité de l'être si activement.

Lexa ne sembla pas remarquer Clarke la fixer, mais la brunette s'assit au bureau près de la blonde, bien que de l'autre côté de l'allée. Clarke détacha immédiatement son regard et soupira intérieurement. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Bien qu'elle soit dans le groupe d'amis d'Octavia, Lexa n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre brunette. Elle n'était pas bruyante ou intéressée par avoir de l'attention ou une conversation active pendant la classe. Elle était plutôt réservée, en fait, remarqua Clarke. Elle écouta attentivement leur professeur d'Anglais, griffonna le premier devoir de l'année, et ne parla pas durant toute la leçon.

Clarke souhaita qu'elle eut porté plus d'attention au professeur qu'à Lexa, parce que quand la dernière cloche sonna, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas noté le devoir.

« Merde. » marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, tandis qu'elle regardait leur professeur studieux effacer le devoir du tableau Quel genre de professeur faisait ça ?

« Tout va bien ? » vint une voix interrogative Clarke leva le regard, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant légèrement alors qu'elle remarquait Lexa lui lançant un regard confus Elle ne s'était pas précipitée pour quitter la salle comme les autres étudiants

« J'ai… oublié de noter le devoir. » répondit Clarke timidement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le classeur fermé de Lexa. « Ça te dérange ? »

Lexa lui fit un petit sourire et ouvrit le classeur pour que Clarke puisse voir le travail. « Pas du tout. » déclara la brunette. « C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? »

« Euh, Clarke. » répondit la blonde, écrivant rapidement les numéros des pages du premier livre de l'année qu'elle devait lire. Elle fourra ensuite les papiers dans son sac à dos – qui paraissait bien plus désordonné que celui de Lexa. « Merci. »

« Pas de problème. » commenta Lexa. « Je suis Lexa. »

uClarke se maudit mentalement quand les mots : « Je sais. » sortirent de sa bouche maladroitement. Lexa leva un sourcil dans sa direction. « Je veux dire… Je t'ai déjà vue dans les parages. T'es amie avec Octavia, pas vrai ? »

Lexa sembla légèrement amusée à la précipitation de Clarke pour couvrir ses maladresses, ce qui confirma que la tentative de Clarke n'avait pas marché. Elle ressemblait toujours à une cinglée bizarre. « Ouais, je le suis. Tu connais Octavia ? » questionna Lexa pendant qu'elle mettait son sac sur son épaule droite de façon à ce qu'il tombe sur sa hanche gauche. Clarke hocha la tête.

« Elle est dans deux cours avec moi cette année et on a un peu parlé jusqu'ici. » admit Clarke. Elle réfléchit un moment avant d'ajouter. « Elle a l'air cool. »

« Elle est folle. » déclara Lexa, riant légèrement pendant qu'elle remontait l'allée pour quitter la salle. Clarke balança les bretelles de son sac sur ses épaules pour rattraper la brunette.

« Je pouvais m'en rendre compte dès le premier cours. » dit Clarke avec un gloussement.

« C'est une bonne amie, par contre. » insista Lexa. « Si elle a commencé à te parler, alors elle doit penser que t'es plutôt cool. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'aimer les gens instantanément. »

« Oh, pourquoi pas ? » se demanda Clarke. Elle remarqua qu'elle et Lexa se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'école, où était sa voiture de toute façon, alors elle se détendit un peu.

« C'est une longue histoire. » répondit Lexa, mais Clarke savait ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Ça pouvait être ou ne pas être une longue histoire, mais ce n'était pas à Lexa de la partager, alors Clarke ne posa pas plus de questions.

« Oh, et bien, vous tous semblez plutôt cool à mes yeux. » déclara Clarke. « J'ai aussi rencontré Raven ce matin. »

Lexa sourit. « On est très proches. » déclara-t-elle, avant d'ajouter. « Tu sais ? »

Clarke haussa les épaules. « Je ne saurais pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu un groupe d'amis aussi proches comme ça. »

« C'est dommage. » Lexa leva un sourcil curieux. « Tu sembles pas extrêmement antisociale. »

Clarke rit. « Je le suis pas, je veux dire… je pense pas l'être. Je suppose que c'est une longue histoire. » Elle releva ses lèvres en un petit sourire tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Lexa laissa échapper un petit rire, et cela fit Clarke sourire involontairement. C'était doux comme une sucrerie et lisse comme du chocolat, et Clarke voulait l'entendre à nouveau.

« Tu devrais passer du temps avec nous un de ces quatre, Clarke. » suggéra Lexa, souriante. « Je pense que tu t'adapterai au groupe plutôt bien. »

Clarke sourit. « Peut-être que je le ferai. Octavia m'a déjà invitée à m'asseoir avec vous à midi. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? » demanda Lexa.

Clarke venait juste de réaliser qu'elles venaient de s'arrêter devant l'entrée de l'école, aucune d'elles ne faisait un geste pour retourner à leurs voitures respectives, simplement discutant. « Oh, j'ai promis à mon ami Wells que je m'assiérai avec lui aujourd'hui. Mais peut-être que je m'assiérai avec vous demain. »

Lexa sourit. « J'apprécierai. »

Clarke sentit ses joues rougir, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sûre de la raison. « Ok. » Elle était sûre qu'elle avait une voix bizarre et qu'elle devait penser à quoi dire d'autre avant que Lexa ne pense qu'elle n'était qu'une tarée maladroite, mais elle entendit une voix prononcer son nom derrière elle.

« Hey, Clarke, t'es pas encore partie ? » C'était Wells.

Clarke laissa échapper un soupir soudain qui la prise par surprise tandis qu'elle tournait la tête. Wells sortait de l'école. « Non, j'allais partir. » répondit-elle. Quand elle regarda Lexa, la brunette lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je te verrai demain, Clarke. » dit-elle.

Clarke essaya de ne pas soupirer à nouveau ou de froncer les sourcils, et força un sourire. « Ouais, à demain. » Lexa se tourna et se dirigea vers le parking, et Clarke s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau. Pourquoi ressentait-elle une si grande déception à l'idée de ne pas parler à Lexa plus longtemps ? Elle ne connaissait la fille que depuis même pas une heure.

« C'est qui ? » demanda Wells, lançant un regard sceptique à Clarke.

« Une fille de ma classe d'Anglais. » répondit Clarke.

« Je ne te vois pas parler à beaucoup de filles d'habitude. » commenta Wells. Clarke ne voyait pas en quoi c'était pertinent, mais il marquait un point. Clarke traînait avec Wells, et parlait occasionnellement à Monty et Jasper. Mais elle n'avait pas eu d'amie fille depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Clarke haussa les épaules. « Elle est gentille. »

Wells regarda la blonde suspicieusement. « D'accord. Tu fais un truc ce soir ? »

« Je sais pas, pourquoi ? » questionna Clarke.

« Tu veux venir au cinéma voir le dernier gros film ? » demanda Wells plein d'espoir, lui lançant un sourire.

Clarke retourna le sourire, mais secoua la tête. « Je dois passer, je pense. J'ai besoin de faire des devoirs d'Anglais et commencer une nouvelle œuvre. Si je veux maintenir mon rythme à une œuvre par mois, je dois commencer à l'heure. »

Wells sembla seulement un peu découragé tandis qu'il hochait la tête. « D'accord. Et bien, une prochaine fois. »

« Une prochaine fois. » approuva Clarke. « On a pas passé du temps ensemble depuis un petit moment, pas vrai ? » Wells haussa les épaules. « Disons Vendredi ? Chez moi ? On pourra se mater un tas de vieux films. »

« Cool. On devra passer autant de temps que possible ensemble maintenant qu'on a aucun cours en commun. » commenta Wells.

Clarke hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. « Ça craint de pas pouvoir voir son meilleur ami très souvent. »

« Ouais. » approuva Wells, bien qu'il semblait toujours un peu déçu. « Et bien, envoie-moi un message plus tard. »

« Bien sûr. » approuva Clarke, et ils se séparèrent pour aller à leurs voitures. Tandis que la blonde atteignait la sienne, elle laissa échapper un autre soupir. L'idée de s'asseoir et de regarder un tas de vieux films avec Wells semblait effectivement être un bon moyen de se rappeler le bon vieux temps, mais en même temps, Clarke ne savait pas si elle voulait revenir au bon vieux temps.

L'été écoulé avait été très dur pour elle, et elle n'avait pas vu Wells beaucoup. Que les évènements déroulés l'aient changée de façon significative ou non ou si c'était juste un sentiment étrange mais passager.

Le temps que Clarke rentre chez elle, elle se sentait pire que quand elle était partie, et elle s'enterra immédiatement dans sa chambre pour retrouver son journal. Ce n'était pas un journal gnan gnan ou elle écrivait à propos de ces coups de cœur ou sa vie de tous les jours… C'était un journal où elle écrivait les choses absurdes qu'elle ressentait, et cela l'aider à faire le tri. Aujourd'hui, elle réfléchit sur son été et comment il l'avait changée, et comment elle souhait que ce ne fut pas le cas.

Cela n'aida pas quand elle entendit sa mère entrer dans la maison par la porte principale, et puis appeler. « Clarke ! Tu peux descendre s'il-te-plaît ? »

Clarke ferma son journal, le fourra sous son lit, et puis quitta la pièce. « Ouais ? » appela-t-elle en retour, espérant que cela ne requerrait pas qu'elle s'asseye et parle à sa mère. Elles n'étaient proches en aucune façon.

« Tu peux venir t'asseoir avec moi s'il-te-plaît ? »

 _Et merde._

Clarke descendit l'escalier et trouva sa mère assise à leur table dans la cuisine, avec un sac de nourriture à emporter près d'elle. Sa mère n'était pas rentrée si tôt de l'hôpital d'habitude, mais elle avait demandé à ce que ses horaires soient légèrement raccourcies dernièrement. Clarke ne comprenait pas la logique, considérant tout le reste, mais c'était ce que c'était. Quant à la nourriture à emporter, c'était habituel. Sa mère ne cuisinait pas.

« Comment c'était ta première journée à l'école ? » questionna Abby Griffin, pendant qu'elle prenait deux salades du sac et en faisait glisser une sur la table. Clarke se retrouva à s'asseoir en face de la salade et lentement récupérer une des fourchettes en plastique pour la manger. Elle et sa mère n'avait pas eu un repas ensemble depuis… avant l'été.

« Bien. » répondit Clarke.

« Alors, tu vas bien ? » questionna Abby.

« Définit bien ? » demanda Clarke.

« Est-ce que ce qui est arrivé à papa te dérange de façon significative à l'école ? » questionna sa mère.

« Pas pendant que je suis à l'école. Pendant que je rentre à la maison, oui. » annonça Clarke. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, maman. »

« Je sais que non, mais on en a besoin. » insista sa mère. « Ecoute, Clarke. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. »

« Tu as fait ce que tu as fait parce que tu as _baissé les bras_! » s'exclama Clarke, faisant tomber sa fourchette sur le sol par accident. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait faim à ce moment-là de toute façon.

« Ecoute-moi, Clarke ! » s'exclama Abby. « Ce que j'ai fait n'a pas changé le résultat du tout ! Ça l'a juste fait arriver plutôt que ça le devait ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! » hurla Clarke, se levant. « Tu es peut-être médecin, mais tu m'as dit toi-même il y a huit mois qu'il n'y avait _aucun_ moyen de prédire si papa allait se réveiller ou non de son coma ! Tu as dit que certaines personnes se réveillaient des mois plus tard et souffrent de lésions au cerveau – mais ils vivent quand même ! »

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, Clarke, mais six mois c'est pareil que huit, ou douze. » insista Abby. « Ton père ne revenait pas à lui, et j'ai dû accepter de le débrancher ! »

« Non, tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Tu aurais pu attendre un autre mois au moins ! » s'exclama Clarke. « Il aurait pu se réveiller le lendemain pour ce qu'on en sait ! Tu as signé son arrêt de mort, maman, que tu veuilles l'admettre ou non ! »

Clarke détourna les talons tandis qu'elle se réfugiait à l'étage, claquant sa porte et la verrouillant. Elle savait qu'elle pleurait, et sa gorge piquait légèrement d'avoir hurlé, mais elle ignora ces deux choses tandis qu'elle alla vers son chevalet. Ses yeux scrutèrent la peinture fraichement finie, et elle décida que sa prochaine serait faite au fusain à la place. Elle enleva prudemment la toile et la remplaça par un bloc de dessin.

Elle récupéra son fusain de son bureau et commença à dessiner. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle dessinait jusqu'à ce qu'une mâchoire solide la fixe du regard. Son père.

Traçant son propre dessin avec ses yeux, elle se trouva presque clouée sur place à la façon dont elle s'était parfaitement souvenue de sa forme et l'avait dessinée sans regarder une photo de référence. Cela, cependant, ne lui attira que plus de larmes, et elle se roula en boule dans son lit en pleurant.

Elle essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre – n'importe quoi – pour se distraire.

Son esprit divagua vers l'école, et vers Octavia et Raven et comment elles l'avaient invitée à s'asseoir avec eux pour le déjeuner. Puis elle pensa à Lexa, et comment la brunette avait si facilement fait rougir ses pales joues. Elle pensa à la chaleur que son cœur avec ressentit quand elle avait pensé à l'idée que ces gens voulaient devenir amis avec elle.

C'était à ce moment précis qu'elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Elle ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'elle était heureuse avec trois amis, ou qu'elle détestait tous les ados qui faisaient des décisions stupides. Elle voulait avoir plus d'amis, de gens à qui parler, et elle voulait peut-être même faire des décisions stupides de son propre chef. Elle allait se laisser apprécier la vie, parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce que son père aurait voulu. Il avait toujours essayé de la convaincre de sortir ou de commencer une nouvelle activité, mais elle avait toujours insisté qu'elle allait très bien comme elle était. Mais elle s'était menti à elle-même, et maintenant elle était finalement prête à affronter la vérité.


	3. Chapter 3

« Comment c'était ton jour dessin hier ? » demanda Wells au téléphone. Il avait appelé Clarke avant l'école – quelque chose qu'ils faisaient tous les deux parfois pour avoir du temps en plus pour parler avant les cours.

« C'était bien. » répondit Clarke. « T'as été au ciné ? »

« Nah. » répondit Wells. « C'est pas marrant d'y aller seul. »

Clarke se sourit à elle-même. « T'as le droit d'y aller avec d'autres gens que moi tu sais. » taquina-t-elle. Wells ne répondit pas pendant une seconde, ce qui surprit la blonde. Wells hésitait rarement.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de gens avec qui traîner, et tu le sais. » déclara Wells. Clarke fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Hey, je dois finir de me maquiller. Je te vois au lycée. » dit-elle.

« Très bien. » vint la réponse maladroite, avant que son téléphone ne bipe pour indiquer la fin de l'appel. Clarke soupira. Wells commençait à lui paraître différent, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui était changé, ou si c'était elle la seule à agir différemment et cela affectait simplement la manière dont elle voyait les autres gens.

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait que si elle s'autorisait à trop y penser, elle n'arrivait à rien de bien. Alors à la place, elle appliqua son eye liner en un trait fin sous son œil et puis quitta la salle de bain.

Sa mère était déjà partie – pour rattraper ses heures perdues de la veille sans aucun doute, alors Clarke n'eut pas à se précipiter pour quitter la maison. Elle se munit d'une barre de céréales prise du placard, après avoir fourré un quelconque repas dans sa boite à déjeuner, et se retrouva à l'extérieur.

Elle prit une bouchée de sa barre de céréales pendant qu'elle conduisit jusqu'au lycée. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à tout ce qui pourrait la rendre confuse ou contrariée – comme son père ou son meilleur ami. A la place, ses pensées dérivèrent soudainement vers Octavia, et puis, en suivant, vers Lexa. Pensant au fait qu'elle parlerait à nouveau à Lexa ce jour-là amena un petit sourire sur son visage. C'était plutôt sympathique qu'elles aient leur septième cours en commun, parce que c'était leur dernier cours, il n'y avait nulle part où se presser une fois le cours fini.

Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait en quelque sorte accepté de s'asseoir avec Octavia et Raven et les autres ce midi, et ses pensées revinrent vers Wells. Elle n'était pas sûre de comment il réagirait à elle allant s'asseoir avec eux. Pas que ce soit sa décision bien sûr, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit en colère contre elle de l'abandonner.

Il était vrai qu'elle pouvait inviter Wells à venir avec elle à l'autre table, mais elle savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Wells était trop réservé, et content de sa vie, pour tout à coup perturber son quotidien. Wells était comme ça. Et peut-être que Clarke était comme ça aussi avant, mais plus maintenant. Non, Clarke était prête à accepter les rêves qu'elle avait autrefois à propos de ce que le lycée pourrait être.

Quand elle arriva à l'école, elle fut immédiatement interceptée par son meilleur ami. « Hey. » salua-t-il.

« Ça va ? » demanda Clarke. « Tu étais bizarre au téléphone tout à l'heure. » Elle savait qu'elle devait accepter le malaise qui provenait de son meilleur ami – il était son meilleur ami après tout.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Wells dans un murmure.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas idiote, Wells. Tu es mon meilleur ami, ok ? Je peux voir quand quelque chose te dérange. »

« Je vais bien. » insista Wells, se tenant soudain plus droit et souriant à la blonde. « J'étais juste déçu qu'on ait pas pu se voir hier. Mais ça marche toujours pour Vendredi, pas vrai ? »

Clarke sourit. « Bien sûr. »

« Cool. » Ils firent leur chemin vers les casiers, et Wells lui sourit. « Alors, t'es prête pour le deuxième jour dans la catégorie supérieure ? » Clarke pouvait dire qu'il essayait gentiment de se moquer, puisque qu'il parlait de catégorie supérieure et qu'il lui lançait un sourire taquin.

« J'ai toujours pas l'impression de faire partie de cette catégorie, Wells. » dit Clarke, gloussant. « Mais oui, je suppose. »

« Je te vois ce midi, pas vrai ? » questionna Wells, presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Clarke s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« En fait, je pense que je vais aller m'asseoir avec Octavia ce midi. On remet ça ? » demanda Clarke, offrant un sourire d'excuse à Wells.

« Donc t'en as marre de nous ? » demanda Wells. Clarke était pratiquement sûre qu'il plaisantait, mais son ton était bien trop sérieux.

« Non, Wells, je pense juste que ces gens sont sympas et j'aimerai avoir plus qu'un ami dans ma vie. » déclara Clarke, peut-être plus fermement qu'elle en avait eu l'intention. Wells cligna des yeux. « Ecoute, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais Octavia est vraiment cool et je ne vais pas complétement l'écarter parce qu'on n'est pas amies depuis le primaire, d'accord ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. C'est juste que ce groupe est plutôt chelou. » déclara Wells.

« J'en jugerai par moi-même, je pense. » marmonna Clarke. « On se voit plus tard, je suppose. » Wells la fixa pendant qu'elle fermait son casier et allait vers sa première salle de classe. Pourquoi les choses étaient si bizarres tout à coup ? Clarke était à peine ennuyée qu'elle et Wells ne soient pas d'accord, mais peut-être parce qu'elle savait que si Wells était vraiment son meilleur ami, il accepterait le fait qu'elle voulait un peu diversifier ses amis.

« Hey salut, Clarke ! » salua Octavia tandis qu'elle s'écroulait sur le bureau à côté d'elle dix minutes plus tard. Clarke sourit à la brunette.

« Hey. » retourna-t-elle. « T'as l'air de bonne humeur. »

« J'ai eu mon café. » raisonna Octavia. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire, parce que cela expliquait définitivement pourquoi Octavia avait l'air si énergique le matin. « Je peux pas fonctionner sans ça. »

« Moi je peux. » annonça Clarke, riant un peu pour elle-même.

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi fabuleux, Clarke. » taquina Octavia, tirant la langue vers la blonde. « Mon frère me détesterait si je ne buvais pas de café le matin. Il nous conduit tous les deux ici, et sans café, je suis une pétasse. Il me ferait ingurgiter de la caféine de force si je ne voulais pas en prendre. »

Clarke rit à cela, et puis Raven entra dans la salle et grogna. « Comment tu peux être aussi énergique, O ? »

« Café ! » répondit Octavia. « Duh ! Où est le tien ? »

« Pas eu le temps. » marmonna Raven. « Hey, Clarke. »

« Salut, Raven. » répliqua Clarke.

« Oh ! Clarke ! On t'a pas vue hier midi. » commenta Octavia, offrant sa meilleure moue à Clarke.

Clarke lui lança un sourire contrit. « Je pensais m'asseoir avec vous aujourd'hui, si vous voulez toujours de moi ? » Elle leur lança un sourire taquin.

« Non, rejette-nous une fois et tu es désolée. » taquina Raven en retour. Clarke roula des yeux.

« Et bien ça craint pour vous. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Octavia eut un grand sourire, comme si elle approuvait les petites moqueries. « Tu connais tous ceux qui s'asseyent avec nous ? »

« Quelques-uns. » répondit Clarke, sur le point de mentionner qu'elle avait un cours avec Lexa quand la cloche sonna soudainement et M. Sanchez commença à parler.

« Mademoiselle Reyes, je sais que vous pensez nous bénir de votre présence ici, mais si vous ne pouvez pas trouver votre siège avant la sonnerie à nouveau, vous irez bénir le bureau du principal plutôt. » déclara M. Sanchez.

Octavia rit de son ami, qui leva les yeux au ciel et fit son chemin vers son bureau.

« Quant à vous, Mademoiselle Blake, si vous souhaitez rester dans cette classe, vous arrêterez de sourire bêtement comme ça pour des choses qui ne sont pas drôles – car cette classe n'est pas là pour vous amuser. » ajouta M. Sanchez.

« Désolée, M. Sanchez. » dit Octavia, essayant de ne pas rire.

M. Sanchez lui lança un regard entendu, et puis commença à radoter sur l'histoire. Octavia lança un grand sourire à Clarke, mais ensuite la brunette tourna la tête vers ses notes d'histoire et commença à gribouiller dessus. Clarke se sourit à elle-même et commença aussi à prendre des notes. Elle pourrait s'habituer à cette amitié, elle en était presque sûre. C'était différent avec Wells, puisque ils avaient grandis ensemble.

Clarke dit rapidement au revoir à Octavia et Raven tandis qu'elle quittait la salle, et elle se sentit contente de savoir qu'elle les verrait à nouveau ce midi. Peut-être qu'elle apprécierait sa pause déjeuner aujourd'hui. Surtout puisque Lexa serait là également…

Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de ce que c'était – elle étant autant attirée par Lexa. Elle essayait de ne pas trop se prendre la tête. Peut-être que c'était la mort de son père qui la rendait bizarre, ou peut-être que c'était son cerveau lui commandant de se faire de nouveaux amis. Peu importe ce que c'était, ce n'était pas important… du moins, elle ne pensait pas que c'était important.

L'heure du déjeuner vint, et Clarke s'arrêta à son casier pour prendre son repas de dernière minute, se sentant chanceuse de ne pas tomber sur Wells sur le trajet. Ses yeux ne discernèrent aucun de ses nouveaux pseudo-amis tandis qu'elle entrait dans la cafétéria. Ses yeux se posèrent temporairement sur Monty et Jasper, qui par chance ne la virent pas tandis qu'elle dépassa leur table habituelle et se précipita vers la table où Octavia et Raven étaient assises avec Finn et Bellamy. Lexa n'était pas encore là.

« Salut, les gars. » dit doucement Clarke tandis qu'elle approchait la table.

« Clarke ! » s'exclama Octavia, souriant largement. « Hey ! »

« Hey. » rétorqua Clarke, choisissant de s'asseoir près d'Octavia – en face de Bellamy et Finn.

« Les gars, voici Clarke. Clarke, voici Bellamy – mon connard de frère – et Finn. » présenta Octavia, agitant sa main vers les garçons comme s'ils n'étaient pas importants.

« Hey. » dit Clarke aux garçons, leur lançant un demi-sourire qu'ils retournèrent.

« T'es nouvelle ici ? » questionna Bellamy.

Clarke leva ses sourcils légèrement. « Non. Je suis ici depuis la première année. »

« Oh. » dit Bellamy, levant les sourcils. « Ça prouve à quel point je suis observateur. Désolé. Ravi de te rencontrer, Clarke. »

Clarke lui fit un fin sourire, qu'il lui rendit et qui semblait suffisamment sincère. Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée par des gars comme lui. Insouciant et innocent – pourtant pas vraiment innocent. C'était dur à expliquer, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée par son grand sourire.

Soudain, de longs cheveux bruns bouclés se firent voir tandis que Lexa s'asseyait en face d'elle, et à côté de Bellamy. « Hey, Clarke. »

« Salut. » répondit Clarke, pratiquement sûre du fait qu'elle se sentait maintenant faire cinq centimètres était évident pour tout le monde à la table. Si ça l'était, par contre, personne ne le fit comprendre clairement, alors elle espéra juste qu'ils ne l'aient pas remarqué.

« Tu as déjà rencontré Lexa ? » questionna Raven.

« On a notre septième cours ensemble. » répondit Clarke pour elles deux, lançant un sourire à Lexa.

La conversation changea rapidement de direction, tandis que les yeux d'Octavia suivaient quelqu'un à travers la cafétéria. Clarke du se retourner pour voir qui c'était, mais tout le monde à la table semblait déjà savoir. « Tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi un jour ? » demanda Raven.

« Et s'il dit non ? » marmonna Octavia, semblant plus petite que Clarke ne l'avait jamais vue. « Ugh, je suis juste une grosse poule mouillée. J'ai mon cinquième cours avec lui et j'essaie toujours de me faire remarquer mais il me regarde jamais. »

« Qui ? » demanda Clarke à Lexa, puisque Octavia semblait surtout parler à Raven.

« Lincoln. » répondit Lexa, faisant un signe de tête vers un gars bien bâti qui venait de s'asseoir à une table tout près. « Elle a le béguin pour lui depuis la fin de l'année dernière, et elle a même travaillé au magasin près d'où lui travaillait tout l'été, et ils n'ont toujours pas parlé.

« Putain. » marmonna Clarke.

Lexa haussa les épaules. « C'est juste Octavia. »

Clarke se laissa retomber dans la conversation principale quand elle entendit Bellamy commenter. « Si tu l'invites à sortir, fais en sorte que je puisse avoir accès à ses antécédents avant. »

« T'es sérieux, Bellamy ? » demanda Octavia. « C'est un mec bien, d'accord ? T'as pas à jouer le grand frère protectif tout le temps, tu sais ? »

« C'est la seule fois où ça compte vraiment, O ! » remarqua Bellamy, haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas sa faute.

« Octavia est une grande fille maintenant, Bellamy. » déclara Raven. « Elle peut prendre soin d'elle. »

« Hey, juste parce que- »

« Les gars, on peut se calmer s'il vous plaît ? Si on est plus bruyant que ça, Lincoln pourrait nous entendre. » interrompit Finn.

« Hey, Clarke. » dit soudain Raven. « Je pense que j'ai trouvé un mec qui pense que t'es intéressante. » Elle hocha la tête dans une direction spécifique, et Clarke jeta un coup d'œil et rencontra correctement les yeux de Wells, qui se tourna vite vers Jasper – pris sur le fait.

« Wells ? Non. C'est mon meilleur ami. » dit Clarke, secouant la tête.

« Alors pourquoi il te regarde comme ça ? » questionna Octavia, levant un sourcil. Les yeux de Clarke scannèrent le groupe entier, se demandant si elle devrait dire la vérité sur pourquoi Wells la fixait alors qu'elle était assise avec eux. Tout le monde semblait intrigué, bien que Lexa semble ailleurs pour une quelconque raison.

« Il pense que vous êtes bizarre. » abandonna finalement Clarke, haussant les épaules. Octavia laissa échapper un rire bruyant.

« C'est parce qu'on est tarés ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Clarke acquiesça, riant.

« Tout de même, Clarke. » interrompit Raven. « on s'en fout de pourquoi il regardait par ici, mais n'importe quel gars qui te regarde comme ça veut être plus qu'ami avec toi. »

Clarke cligna des yeux, parce que ça avait du sens. Tout. Cela expliquait pourquoi Wells était bizarre dernièrement et étrangement possessif quand il n'en avait aucun droit. « Vraiment ? »

« Elle a raison. » approuva Lexa, prenant à nouveau la parole. « C'est clair qu'il t'aime bien. Tu l'aimes bien, toi ? »

Ce sujet était comme une tige brûlante, et la question pressait cette tige contre son cœur. Non, elle n'avait pas ces sentiments envers Wells, mais l'idée qu'il puisse peut-être ressentir ça pour elle était horrible. Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Je n'y ai même jamais songé. »

« Tu ferais mieux de lui dire ça avant qu'il tombe amoureux. » taquina Bellamy, levant un de ses sourcils. Clarke soupira, jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à Wells, qui ne lui faisait pas face cette fois. Il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre à nouveau.

Cependant, d'une certaine manière, ça ne faisait que renforcer ce que ses nouveaux amis lui disaient.

Tandis que le déjeuner touchait à sa fin et qu'ils se levèrent tous, Lexa donna un coup de coude à Clarke. Quand la blonde la regarda, elle sourit. « Tu marches avec moi une minute ? » Clarke hocha la tête, et changea son trajet pour marcher près de Lexa.

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« Si Octavia et Raven et Bellamy sont un peu trop pour toi, je peux leur dire. Je veux dire, si tu préfères qu'ils ne parlent pas de Wells. » déclara Lexa.

Clarke haussa les épaules. « Je suis contente qu'ils aient dit quelque chose. Je n'aurai jamais remarqué. Ça semble évident maintenant. J'espère juste que c'est faux… c'est mon meilleur ami. »

Lexa hocha la tête lentement. « D'après mon expérience, c'est mieux d'être ami avec quelqu'un avant de sortir avec cette personne. »

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Clarke, ses yeux entrant brièvement en contact avec la brunette en biais. « Mais je pourrai pas aimer Wells comme ça. C'est pas mon type… genre, du tout, honnêtement. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est mon type, mais je sais que c'est pas lui. »

Lexa hocha la tête à nouveau, comme si elle s'empreignait de ce que Clarke disait. « Ok. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'ils t'avaient pas mise mal à l'aise. »

« Non, c'est bon. Vous êtes tous plutôt géniaux, pour être honnête. Votre pause déjeuner est définitivement plus divertissante que la mienne. » admit Clarke.

« Reviens t'asseoir avec nous, alors. » insista Lexa, lui offrant un petit sourire. « On t'apprécie tous jusqu'ici. » Elle dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton joueur, comme s'il y avait une chance qu'ils arrêtent d'apprécier Clarke. Cependant, la gentille expression de Lexa rendit clair le fait qu'il n'y avait strictement pas moyen qu'elle n'aime plus Clarke soudainement.

« Je le ferai. » approuva Clarke, sa voix petite comme la veille. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées devant un casier – celui de Lexa, elle supposa, puisque la brunette le déverrouillait. « J'espère juste que Wells ne va pas être en colère contre moi. »

« Parle-lui. » insista Lexa. « Les garçons sont bizarres, mais les gentils garçons – ils captent le message dès que tu l'envoies. Et si c'est ton ami, il doit être plutôt gentil. »

Clarke hocha lentement la tête. « C'est probablement une bonne idée. »

Lexa lui fit un petit sourire. « Je te vois au dernier cours, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. » approuva Clarke. Tandis que Lexa se tournait et s'en allait, Clarke se sentit expirer doucement pendant que son cœur pinçait légèrement. Elle n'aimait pas voir Lexa s'en aller, parce qu'elle aimait tellement être avec elle.

Que lui arrivait-il


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Merci to the amazing soso226 :D**

* * *

Clarke ne croisa pas son meilleur ami sur le chemin de son cinquième cours – qui était art plastique, sa classe préférée. Elle était légèrement soulagée, parce que bien qu'elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de s'asseoir et de parler avec Wells, elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de changer, et elle savait que Wells s'en rendait compte, et elle ne voulait pas lui faire face. Ça, et puis elle ne voulait pas lui demander s'il l'aimait bien, parce qu'elle était quasiment sûre qu'il dirait oui.

Tandis qu'elle arriva dans sa salle, elle s'autorisa un peu de détente pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur un des tabourets plats, attendant que son professeur d'art arrive. Quand il arriva, il donna pour instruction à ses élèves de sortir leur bloc à dessin et de simplement dessiner quelque chose.

Clarke adorait cette classe, parce qu'elle ne se sentait jamais obligée d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, mais c'est ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois. Son professeur, Dr. Wright, mettrait l'accent sur quelque chose de nouveau chaque semaine, et plus il en parlait, plus cela paraissait fascinant. Dès le deuxième jour sur le nouveau sujet, elle se trouvait généralement complétement immergée dans la nouvelle méthode de dessin. Cette classe la faisait tomber de plus en plus amoureuse chaque jour.

La veille, il avait commencé le cours sur l'Art III en discutant de la nature. Clarke ne se sentait pas complétement absorbé par le thème pour l'instant, mais elle tenta un croquis libre. Dr. Wright passa l'heure à s'arrêter à chaque étudiant en discutant de leur dessin. Clarke leva les yeux attentivement quand il arriva où elle était assise.

Il examina ce qu'elle avait dessiné jusqu'ici, ce qui pouvait seulement être décrit comme une simple feuille. Clarke n'était pas tellement dans les détails de la nature. Elle préférait utiliser du fusain pour les scènes de nature, les rendant plus sombres, mais rien de détaillé dans son dessin pour l'instant.

« Il y a quelque chose qui vous dérange ces temps-ci ? » questionna Dr. Wright, regardant par-dessus le dessin pour la regarder elle.

« Quelques trucs. » déclara-t-elle, se demandant si sa confusion à propos de ses nouveaux amis et son amitié avec Wells se faisait sentir à travers son art. Dr. Wright avait dû sentir son inquiétude, parce qu'il lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« Il y a un truc que j'ai appris à l'université – et c'est que l'émotion crée de l'art magnifique. Pas toujours porteur de message ou important, mais magnifique. Je peux dire que quelque chose vous dérange, Mademoiselle Griffin, mais si vous le laissez vous embêter, vous allez embêter le papier. Si vous l'accepter et vous autorisez à voir plus loin, vous allez créer de l'art magnifique. Vous pourriez aussi vous sentir mieux à ce propos. » Lui lançant un autre sourire fin, il s'éloigna, ne lui laissant pas le temps de poser des questions.

Clarke scanna son croquis grossier. Il avait raison – elle le savait. Elle pouvait s'imaginer la ligne de la mâchoire de son père dessinée au fusain dans sa chambre, et elle savait qu'il avait raison à propos de l'émotion rendant l'art magnifique.

Elle s'en fit une note mentale tandis que la cloche mettait fin au cours, et elle glissa délicatement son bloc à dessin dans son sac et sortit de la classe. Elle se sentait un peu rafraîchie, ce qui était bien.

Entrant dans la salle de son sixième cours, elle se trouva en grande conversation avec Octavia. « Hey, Clarke ! T'es occupée Vendredi ? »

Juste au moment où elle répondre non, elle se rappela qu'elle était censée passer du temps avec Wells ce Vendredi, et elle se mordit la langue. « Euh, ouais. »

Octavia fronça les sourcils. « Et Samedi ? »

« Non, c'est bon. » répondit Clarke, lançant un demi-sourire à la brunette. « Pourquoi ? »

« On a prévu de se retrouver chez moi et Bellamy, et tu devrais venir ! Jusqu'ici, tout le monde t'apprécies, mais on ne te connait pas vraiment. Je me suis dit que si tu allais être amie avec nous, y'a aucune raison de pas t'inviter, tu comprends ? » dit Octavia, avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » approuva Clarke, sentant comme une chaleur dans sa poitrine. Elle ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis que son père avait eu son accident de voiture – c'était un sentiment de bonheur. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment entendue avec sa mère, mais son père, elle avait toujours était si incroyablement proche de lui. Son meilleur ami était le père de Wells, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle et Wells avait toujours été si proches. Après sa mort, par contre, c'était comme si sa vie s'était peu à peu effondrée tout l'été, et maintenant, c'était comme si quelques morceaux étaient en train d'être ramassés. Comme si les parties brisées se soignaient grâce à quelque chose de complétement différent qu'elle n'avait jamais si dont elle avait besoin.

Ou peut-être qu'elle était juste excitée, et elle se faisait des films pour rien.

Elle n'en était pas sûre.

« Cool !' dit Octavia. « Je dirai aux autres que tu seras là alors. Oh ! Et passe-moi ton numéro comme ça je t'envoie mon adresse ! »

Clarke, maintenant assise à son bureau, prit un bout de papier et gribouilla son numéro dessus. « Tiens. » dit-elle. « Merci de m'inviter, au fait. »

Octavia lui lança un regard curieux. « Pas de souci. » Se sentant soudainement complexée, Clarke lui lança un dernier sourire et puis prit du papier pour ses notes de physique. La physique était la matière qu'elle aimait le moins, mais elle pouvait au moins essayer d'apprendre quelque chose. Même si elle allait probablement finir par dessiner sur ses notes plus que de noter les choses importantes.

Quand vint l'heure du septième cours, ce fut comme un immense soulagement. L'Anglais n'avait jamais été une matière stressante pour Clarke, et elle était probablement juste un tout petit peu trop excitée à l'idée de la partager avec Lexa. Elle arriva dans la salle de classe avant la brunette, et s'assit au même bureau que la veille. Près d'une minute plus tard, la brunette s'assit près d'elle. « Hey. » salua Lexa, lui lançant un sourire chaleureux.

« Salut. » retourna Clarke, espérant que sa voix ne sonnait pas aussi timide qu'elle le ressentait. Oui, Clarke avait toujours été relativement timide et hésitante en ce qui concernait les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais il semblait que cette hésitante soit moindre avec Lexa, mais que la timidité prenne un tout autre niveau.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose car la cloche sonna et leur professeur commença la leçon.

Clarke essaya vraiment fort de se concentrer sur son professeur – Madame Evans – son but étant de se concentrer un peu plus que la veille. Cependant, encore une fois, ses yeux ne firent que tomber sur la brunette assise à côté d'elle, qui prenait assidument ses notes. Clarke aimait regarder sa main bouger contre le papier, écrivant de jolies lettres dessus. Clarke avait le sentiment que Lexa aimait écrire, ou au moins était douée pour ça.

La seule chose que réussit Clarke pendant son dernier cours fut d'écrire le devoir avant que Madame Evans ne l'efface – ce qui était techniquement plus que ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire la veille, alors elle s'autorisa à un peu de satisfaction.

Tandis que la dernière cloche de la journée sonnait, Lexa rangea son classeur, et Clarke fit la même chose. Aucune d'elles ne parla pendant un moment, mais ce fut Lexa qui brisa le silence entre elles pendant que leurs camarades se précipitaient hors de la classe. « T'es occupée ? »

Clarke leva les yeux, légèrement surprise. « Maintenant ? »

« Maintenant. Tu dois aller quelque part ? » clarifia Lexa, souriant d'un petit sourire. Clarke réussit à secouer la tête, parce qu'elle était sincèrement surprise que Lexa demande. « Ça te dérange de traîner un peu vers l'école avec moi un moment ? J'évite la maison. »

Clarke fit un sourire confus à la brunette. « Ça me dérange pas. Pourquoi t'évite la maison ? »

Elle se leva de son bureau et fit glisser son sac à dos sur ses épaules pendant que Lexa faisait de même « Ma grande sœur vient d'où elle habite pour récupérer des trucs de mes parents. J'ai pas vraiment envie de la croiser. »

« Pourquoi ? » se demanda Clarke, tandis qu'elle quittait la salle d'Anglais.

« A chaque fois qu'elle me voit, elle me demande à propos de quelque chose dont je préfèrerai ne pas parler. Normalement, j'irai chez Octavia ou Raven, mais elles sont toutes les deux occupées aujourd'hui. En plus, tu n'es pas si mauvaise compagnie. » Lexa fit un grand sourire à Clarke, et Clarke sentit une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

« Et bien, toi non plus. » réussit à dire Clarke, curieuse de savoir comment cette fille la rendait si nerveuse si facilement.

« T'as des frères et sœurs ? » demanda Lexa.

« Non. » répondit Clarke. « Le plus proche que j'ai d'un frère c'est Wells – on a pratiquement été élevés ensemble. »

« Tu lui as déjà parlé ? » questionna Lexa, lançant à Clarke un regard curieux suivi d'un sourcil levé – qui attira le regard de Clarke, et son cœur chavira un moment.

« Non. Je n'ai pas de cours avec lui cette année, et je le vois seulement pendant le déjeuner. » admit Clarke.

« Pourquoi tu préfères t'asseoir avec nous qu'avec lui, alors ? » demanda Lexa, visiblement vraiment confuse. Clarke haussa les épaules.

« Il m'arrive plein de trucs en ce moment, et je suis un peu en train de changer. Je veux beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas voulues depuis un long moment. » admit-elle. « J'avais l'habitude de me satisfaire de tout ce que j'avais, mais… certaines choses sont arrivées et je me suis sentie bizarre tout l'été, mais maintenant que l'école a commencé… Je ne suis juste plus satisfaite de rien à présent. »

Lexa parut curieuse, mais c'était comme si elle pouvait savoir que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour poser des questions à Clarke sur ce qui s'était passé durant l'été. A la place, elle commença simplement à parler pendant qu'elles marchaient – et Clarke n'était pas sûre d'où elles allaient, mais elle s'en fichait pas mal de toute façon. « Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis non plus avant. Octavia m'a ramassée au début de l'an dernier, et je suis rapidement tombée dans leur groupe d'amis. C'était rafraichissant pour moi aussi. Ça l'est toujours, de temps en temps, quand je pense à ma vie d'avant. Ça fait du bien de se sentir acceptée parmi un groupe. »

Clarke sourit. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'amis. » réfléchit Clarke. « J'ai toujours été un peu timide et nerveuse avec les gens. J'ai pensé que quand le lycée commencerait, j'aurai juste _plus_ d'amis, parce que les films et les séries montrent toujours tout le monde avec un grand groupe d'amis. Mais je n'ai pas changée, j'étais toujours timide… et je me suis contentée de ce que j'avais, je suppose. Ça ne suffit plus à présent. »

Lexa ne dit rien tandis qu'elle menait Clarke à l'extérieur par une porte sur le côté de l'école. Elles allèrent vers le terrain de foot, qui était vide. « T'as déjà joué ? » demanda Lexa, tandis qu'elle menait Clarke vers un côté des gradins.

« Non. » répondit Clarke. « Je suis plus du genre artiste que sportive. »

« Moi aussi. » admit Lexa, riant un peu. « Octavia va faire les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe cette année. Bellamy y est depuis la première année, et Octavia a l'esprit de compétition avec lui. »

« C'est une équipe mixte, pas vrai ? » questionna Clarke, recevant un hochement de tête de la part de la brunette. « C'est cool. »

« Patchwork avait vraiment une très bonne équipe quand on était en première année. » commenta Lexa. « Mais l'an dernier c'est devenu le bordel quand les dernières années ont eu leur diplôme. Octavia est plutôt convaincue que si elle rejoint l'équipe cette année, ce sera génial à nouveau. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » déclara Clarke. « Octavia a l'air assez déterminé pour n'importe quoi. »

Lexa sourit. « Je le pense aussi. »

Elles avaient grimpé sur un côté des gradins jusqu'en haut. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est tout là-haut ? » demanda Clarke pendant que Lexa laisser tomber son sac dans l'aile des gradins du haut, et puis s'assit.

« C'est juste l'endroit où je viens quand je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Octavia et moi on s'asseyait beaucoup ici l'an dernier quand Bellamy était à son entraînement de foot, parce qu'il pouvait conduire avant nous alors c'était notre chauffeur. » expliqua Lexa, haussant les épaules. Clarke laissa tomber son sac près de Lexa, et s'assit aussi.

« Ça semble si loin. » commenta Clarke, regardant les gradins du terrain de foot, vide, et puis observant le parking vide.

Lexa acquiesça de la tête, mais ses yeux étaient sur Clarke. « Ça me dérange pas. Et toi ? »

« Non. » répondit Clarke. « Ce serait sympa de dessiner ici, je suppose. »

« Tu dessines ? » demanda Lexa, paraissant légèrement surprise. Clarke hocha la tête tandis que ses yeux rencontraient finalement les yeux verts de la brunette. « Je peux voir ? »

Clarke ne rompit pas le contact avec la brunette tandis qu'elle considérait la question. Personne en dehors de Wells, Dr. Wright, et son père avaient eu le privilège de regarder ses œuvres. Elle avait eu l'habitude de laisser sa mère jeter un coup d'œil, mais Abby Griffin était convaincue que l'art était juste un passe-temps, et que si Clarke voulait arriver quelque part dans la vie, elle devrait laisser l'art comme un hobby. Pour Clarke, par contre, l'art était un but, pas un passe-temps.

« Tu n'as pas à me montrer. » ajouta Lexa après quelques moments de silence. « Je ne veux pas empiéter. »

« Non, t'empiète pas. » décida Clarke, fouillant dans son sac pendant qu'elle quittait finalement du regard les yeux de Lexa et cherchait son bloc à dessin Elle le sortit prudemment « Je n'ai pas grand-chose avec moi maintenant, parce que c'est pour ma classe d'art plastique Tout ce que j'ai c'est ce que j'ai fait en classe aujourd'hui. »

Elle l'ouvrit timidement, montrant Lexa le croquis grossier de la feuille qu'elle avait. Lexa sourit. « J'aime bien. »

« C'est pas si bien. » déclara Clarke.

« Ou, tu es juste trop modeste. » suggéra Lexa, levant un sourcil et souriant à la blonde.

Clarke rougit légèrement. « Et bien, c'est pas que je pense que je ne sois pas une bonne artiste. Je ne sentais pas autant le dessin que certains autres. J'ai déjà fait beaucoup mieux. Certains, par contre, sont vraiment personnels. »

Lexa lui fit un doux sourire. « Je comprends. »

« Tu fais de l'art ? » questionna Clarke, se rappelant que Lexa s'était attribuée un genre artistique.

« Pas du genre classieux sur des toiles. » répondit Lexa, riant un peu. Elle dit la suite avec un ton aérien. « J'aime danser, et je gribouille quelques trucs. »

Clarke tenta de ne pas sourire du fait qu'elle ait deviné que Lexa aimait écrire. Elle était un peu surprise de la danse. « La danse sonne comme du sport pour moi. » taquina-t-elle. Lexa sourit sournoisement.

« Je suppose que c'en est. » dit-elle. « Mais c'est de l'art pour moi. »

« Tu fais quel genre de danse ? » demanda Clarke, essayant de rassembler toute ses connaissances sur la danse.

« Du ballet, surtout. » répondit Lexa. « Mais je peux aussi faire du hip-hop si j'aime bien la musique. »

« C'est vraiment cool. » admit Clarke. Puis, plus pour elle-même que pour Lexa, elle marmonna. « Je n'ai jamais dessiné une danseuse. »

Lexa laissa échapper un rire léger. « Tu veux me dessiner ? » Clarke cligna des yeux pendant que ses joues rougissaient furieusement.

« Ah… c'était plus une simple constatation qu'une suggestion. » admit Clarke, d'une petite voix. Lexa lui souriait toujours, alors elle tenta de ne pas se sentir trop bizarre ou maladroite d'un coup.

« Et bien, si jamais l'envie te prend, je pense que ce serait génial. » dit Lexa, et Clarke ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si elle la taquinait ou si elle était sérieuse, alors elle sourit simplement à la brunette.

Soudain, le téléphone de Clarke vibra dans sa poche, et elle fut surprise du sentiment soudain. Elle le sortit de sa poche et vit un texto de Wells.

 **De Wells – T'as du temps pour parler ? Je suis toujours à l'école si t'es dans les parages.**

Clarke laissa échapper un petit soupir.

 **A Wells – Ouais. Donne-moi quelques minutes et je te retrouve devant l'école. Ça marche ?**

 **De Wells – Oui.**

Elle regarda Lexa, qui lui lançait un regard intéressé. « Tes parents ? » Clarke grimaça presque au pluriel de la question, mais elle se força à ne pas le faire, et secoua juste la tête.

« Wells. Il veut parler. » répondit Clarke, soupirant à nouveau. « On s'est un peu disputés ce matin et puis on l'a tous surpris en train de me fixer ce midi, alors il est probablement un peu frustré. »

Lexa lui fit un sourire compréhensif. « Va lui parler, Clarke. Ça craint de se disputer avec son meilleur ami. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Clarke hocha la tête.

« Ouais, ok. » approuva-t-elle. « Tu vas avoir quelque chose à faire pour éviter ta sœur ? »

Lexa haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que je devrai pas l'éviter de toute façon. Je vais juste rentrer chez moi et me cacher dans ma chambre. »

« T'es sûre ? » demanda Clarke, levant ses sourcils légèrement. « Je peux faire rapide avec Wells. »

Lexa secoua la tête. « Je suis sûre, Clarke. Tu pourras me raccompagner jusqu'au parking, par contre ? » Elle eut un sourire joueur en direction de la blonde, qui hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Elles descendirent les gradins et Clarke serra les dents tandis qu'elle débattait l'idée de demanda le numéro de Lexa. Ce n'était pas bizarre, pas vrai ? Elles étaient amies maintenant, pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas avoir le numéro de Lexa ? Et si elles étaient amies, pourquoi l'idée de lui demander était si bizarre ? Clarke ne savait pas du tout ce qui n'allait pas avec ses compétences sociales quand cela concernait Lexa, mais elle décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Hey, je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone avant qu'on y aille ? » demanda Clarke. Elle n'offrit pas d'explication à sa question, puisque elle n'en avait pas vraiment. Lexa lui lança un regard en bais, et sourit.

« Bien sûr. Donne-moi ton téléphone. » encouragea Lexa, et Clarke déverrouilla son téléphone et ouvrit un nouveau contact avant de le tendre à la brunette. Lexa tapa rapidement quelque chose dessus, et puis elle ouvrit l'application de messages de Clarke pour s'envoyer un message à elle-même. Clarke pensa que c'était audacieux, parce qu'elle attendrait généralement que quelqu'un lui envoie un message si elle lui donnait son numéro. Elle aimait que Lexa ai pris l'initiative pour avoir le numéro de Clarke aussi, cependant. « Tiens. » Le téléphone de Lexa sonna depuis sa poche tandis qu'elle parlait, et elle sourit.

« Ça va si je t'envoie un message plus tard, alors ? » demanda Clarke, se mordant l'intérieur de sa lèvre et espérant que Lexa ne remarquerait pas.

« Ouais. » approuva Lexa. « Mais je ne promets rien sur mon humeur. Ma sœur peut dès fois me mettre les idées en vrac quand elle débarque. »

Clarke fit un sourire contrit à Lexa. « J'espère qu'elle ne t'embêtera pas trop aujourd'hui. » Lexa retourna le sourire et s'appuya sur Clarke gentiment.

« J'espère aussi. » dit-elle. Elles firent le tour des gradins puis se retrouvèrent à marcher devant l'école. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler. » dit soudain Lexa, ses yeux s'éloignant de Clarke et vers le mur extérieur de l'école, où Clarke vit Wells s'appuyant dessus, essayant d'avoir l'air occupé sur son téléphone.

« Ouais, je devrai. » approuva Clarke. « Je t'envoie un message plus tard, ok ? »

« Bien. » approuva Lexa, souriante. « Salut, Clarke. »

« Salut, Lexa. » retourna Clarke. Tandis que la brunette s'éloignait et se dirigeait vers le parking, Clarke réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait dit le nom de Lexa à voix haute, et elle aimait la façon dont cela rouler sur sa langue. Elle se demanda silencieusement si Lexa avait remarqué aussi.

Inspirant profondément et forçant ses yeux loin de Lexa, Clarke se retourna, tenant de se préparer à sa conversation avec Wells.


	5. Chapter 5

« Salut toi. » salua Clarke, levant ses sourcils prudemment tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Wells, qui leva les yeux de son téléphone.

« Tu traînais avec cette fille à nouveau. Elle est amie avec ces gens avec qui t'étais assise ce midi, pas vrai ? » questionna Wells.

« Ouais. » répondit Clarke, lançant un regard de haut en bas à son meilleur ami. « Elle est vraiment sympa. »

« Je suis sûr. » déclara Wells, et Clarke ne pouvait pas dire s'il était amère ou non, alors elle ignora complétement le commentaire.

« Tu voulais parler de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, son cœur battant la chamade alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse.

Wells inspira profondément. « Je suis désolée. Pour… avoir été nul à propos de toi voulant passer du temps avec d'autres gens. Je suppose que je ne suis pas habitué. Tu étais si heureuse avec juste notre amitié, et c'est bizarre. »

Clarke se mordit la langue. « Je suis en train de changer, Wells. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec le fait que j'ai perdu mon père cet été, mais je suis différente. Je ne suis heureuse de rien en ce moment. Je ressens ce besoin de faire les choses différemment et de changer – bien que ça semble déjà être en train de se produire. »

« Le changement peut avoir du bon parfois. » déclara Wells, ses yeux s'illuminant tandis qu'il s'éloignait du mur. Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de savoir où ils allaient.

« T'as autre chose que tu veux dire ? » demanda Clarke. « Parce que sinon, moi oui. »

Wells la regarda de haut en bas et haussa les épaules. « Vas-y. »

« Wells… tu es mon meilleur ami… tu le sais, pas vrai ? » demanda lentement Clarke, consciente que ses mots étaient imprégnés d'un ton de friend-zone. Wells hocha simplement la tête, la lueur disparaissant de ces yeux. « Tu sais… tu sais qu'il ne peut rien y avoir de plus, pas vrai ? »

Wells parut soudain sur la défensive. « Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? »

« J'insinue que je crois que tu voudrais être plus qu'ami avec moi, et que c'est pas réciproque. » déclara Clarke, décidant que ce serait mieux de simplement le dire.

Wells ne dit rien pendant un moment, se passant la main sur sa tête à la place. « Clarke…. Ça fait plus d'un an que je ressens ça pour toi. Et tu remarques que maintenant. »

Clarke hocha la tête. « Je suis désolée de pas avoir remarqué plus tôt pour te dire que je ne ressentais pas la même chose. Je t'aime, Wells, en tant que mon meilleur ami. Tu es comme un frère pour moi. » Son meilleur ami fit la grimace au mot meilleur ami, et Clarke sentit son cœur couler.

« Me mettre dans la friend-zone est déjà assez dur, Clarke. Garde les conneries frère et sœur pour une autre fois. » craqua Wells, surprenant Clarke. Il laissa rarement des jurons lui échapper.

« Je suis désolée, Wells, je- »

« C'est bon, Clarke. Je te verrai demain, je suppose. » marmonna Wells, dépassant la blonde hâtivement et se dépêchant d'aller vers le parking. Clarke se tourna et le regarda pendant un moment. Elle voulait lui crier d'arrêter de marcher, et de lui parler, mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser plus que ce qu'elle l'avait déjà blessé.

Clarke n'avait pas l'habitude de ça – avoir à rejeter les gens. Elle n'était pas le genre de filles qui avait des garçons rampant à ses pieds, et oui, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait eu à dire à quelqu'un qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, pas comme elle l'intéressait. Et c'était encore plus horrible parce que c'était son meilleur ami.

Des bruits de pas derrière Clarke éloignèrent son attention de la figure fuyante de Wells, et elle tourna la tête pour voir Bellamy. « J'imagine que tu lui as annoncé la nouvelle ? » demanda-t-il.

Clarke était un peu confuse que Bellamy soit là, et de pourquoi il lui parlait. C'était comme si dès qu'Octavia l'avait acceptée parmi leur groupe d'amis, tout le monde avait fait pareil. Elle s'en fit une note mentale, et puis hocha la tête en direction de Bellamy. « J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Je t'en veux pas. » déclara Bellamy. « Pauvre gars. » Clarke leva un sourcil confus vers Bellamy, ne comprenant pas vraiment son commentaire. « C'est dur pour les mecs de se sentir rejetés quand ce sont ceux qui rejettent les gens d'habitude. »

« Premièrement, je pense que c'est un peu sexiste ce que tu dis. Deuxièmement, Wells ne rejette pas beaucoup de gens. »

« Peu importe, princesse. » roucoula Bellamy. Clarke plissa les yeux, désapprouvant le surnom.

« Ne m'appelle pas princesse. » craqua-t-elle.

Bellamy lui fit un fier sourire narquois. « Bien sûr, je le ferai pas. Princesse. »

Clarke le fixa pendant une seconde et puis eu une soudaine réalisation. Il faisait exprès d'être un crétin pour la distraire de ce qui venait de se passer avec Wells. Et elle se sentit incroyablement reconnaissante tout à coup. Elle laissa échapper un rire léger et secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

« Tu sais, des rencontres avec les fans. » plaisanta Bellamy, souriant narquoisement à nouveau.

Clarke secoua la tête dans sa direction. « Tu es tellement humble à ce que je vois. »

« Très. » approuva Bellamy, souriant largement. « Et toi ? »

« Tu m'as pas entendue me vanter de quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua Clarke, levant les sourcils. Elle aimait ce badinage avec Bellamy – ça ne la stressait pas. Elle se fichait un peu de ce que Bellamy en pensait, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle n'était pas sûre de comment Bellamy pouvait avoir cet effet, mais elle n'allait pas du tout le questionner.

Bellamy haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que non. Octavia semble penser que tu es plutôt cool. » commenta-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Clarke, penchant légèrement la tête.

« Elle est passé par plein d'épreuves, et ses amis sont tout pour elle. Elle adore en avoir plein, mais elle ne choisit pas qui elle aime facilement. Tu as vit attiré son attention, alors tu ferai mieux d'être une bonne amie pour elle. » dit Bellamy, semblant soudain menaçant.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être une _mauvaise_ amie pour elle, Bellamy. Honnêtement, je suis toujours surprise qu'elle m'est même remarquée. » admit Clarke.

Bellamy soupira. « Je sais, désolé. Je suis juste très protecteur avec elle. Elle ne mérite pas de merdes dans sa vie, tu vois ? » Clarke regarda vers le garçon prudemment, analysant son expression. Elle pouvait dire qu'il se préoccupait vraiment de sa sœur – pas que ce soit surprenant bien entendu.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » dit Clarke.

« T'as des frères et sœurs ? » demanda Bellamy, curieux tout à coup. Clarke sourit narquoisement, simplement parce que Lexa lui avait posé la même question plus tôt.

« Non, mais je sais qu'Octavia ne mérite pas de merdes. Aucun d'entre vous. Et moi non plus. Et Wells non plus. Mais quelques fois, ça arrive. Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte pas vous créer d'ennuis, tant que vous faites pareil. » déclara formellement Clarke. Bellamy sourit.

« Je t'aime bien, Clarke. T'es cool. » décida-t-il.

Clarke laissas échapper un petit rire et pencha la tête. Comment ça se faisait que ce groupe de gens qu'elle venait de rencontrer l'appréciait autant tout à coup ? Etait-elle vraiment si appréciable ? Mais encore une fois, le fonctionnement d'une amitié est bizarre. Clarke supposa que personne ne pouvait vraiment expliquer pourquoi tout le monde dans le groupe s'entendait si bien avec Clarke à part le fait de dire qu'ils seraient de bons amis.

« J'ai entendu que tu venais avec nous Samedi ? » demanda Bellamy. Clarke hocha la tête.

« Il me tarde. » dit-elle.

Bellamy hocha la tête en approbation. « Cool. Et bien, je ferai mieux d'y aller. Octavia devrait avoir fini ce qu'elle voulait si ardemment faire après les cours. »

« Oh, alors tu es là pour être son chauffeur ? » taquina Clarke.

« C'est ma sœur, quoi d'autre ? » demanda Bellamy, riant. « On se voit bientôt, Clarke. »

« Ouais, à plus. » retourna Clarke. Bellamy se tourna et se dirigea vers l'arrière du bâtiment, et Clarke marcha finalement vers le parking et trouva sa voiture. Elle soupira légèrement alors qu'elle y entrait. Quelle journée étrange ce fut. Ce fut bien et pas bien à la fois, supposa-t-elle, mais elle n'était pas sûre s'il elle devrait plutôt opter pour l'un ou l'autre, ou juste étrange.

Elle opta pour étrange, et n'y repensa plus.

Chez elle, elle travailla sur son dessin de la feuille, avant de vouloir sentir le fusain entre ses mains et de décider de travailler sur le dessin de son père. Elle se perdit dans son art, et avant qu'elle le réalise, huit heures approchaient. L'image de son père arrivait plus vite que n'importe quelle autre de ses œuvres récentes, ce qu'elle trouvait étrange, ou alors naturel. Que ce fut l'un ou l'autre, elle laissa son œuvre à moitié terminée sur son chevalet et d'écroula dans son lit, prenant son téléphone en main.

Elle alla dans son application messages et vit la conversation avec Lexa que la brunette avait commencé pour avoir son numéro. Lexa n'avait pas envoyé de messages du tout, mais Clarke lui avait dit qu' _elle_ lui enverrait un message.

 **A Lexa – Hey, toi. J'espère que ç'a été avec ta sœur.**

Elle lit le message au moins quatre fois, tenant de décider si elle devait dire autre chose, ou ne pas mentionner du tout la sœur de Lexa, mais elle décida que c'était bien comme ça, et elle l'envoya.

Elle reçut une réponse seulement quelques secondes plus tard, ce qui la fit sourire.

 **De Lexa – C'a été, je suppose. Comment s'est passé ta discussion avec Wells ?**

 **A Lexa – C'aurait pu aller mieux, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

Clarke se demanda si c'était pathétique qu'elle fixait la petite bulle qui indiquait Lexa était en train d'écrire, attendant la réponse.

 **De Lexa – Oh, je suis désolée. Il finira par comprendre, par contre. Les mecs peuvent être un peu lents. :P**

 **A Lexa – Tu sembles être une experte en garçons :P**

Le commentaire parut bizarre à Clarke tandis qu'elle le tapait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, et elle se sentit étrangement à l'aise en parlant avec Lexa par message. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était une chose supplémentaire qu'elle allait essayer de ne pas questionner, au moins pour ne pas devenir folle.

 **De Lexa – Vraiment ? :P**

Avant que Clarke ne puisse taper une quelconque réponse, ou même y penser, un autre message de Lexa arriva, comme si la brunette évitait le sujet.

 **De Lexa – Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **A Lexa – Rien. Je viens de finir de dessiner pour ce soir. Et toi ?**

Clarke fronça les sourcils à la petite bulle qui disparue après être apparue quelques instants, et aucun message ne vint. Elle n'envoya pas beaucoup de message, parce qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de monde avec qui textoter de toute façon, mais s'il y avait une autre raison, ce serait celle-là. Elle avait trop d'anxiété à envoyer des textos et à analyser les choses.

Enfin, un autre message vint.

 **De Lexa – J'évite les appels de ma sœur :P J'ai réussi à l'éviter pour l'essentiel pendant qu'elle était là, mais elle a réussi à ma parler un peu, et j'ai évité le sujet dont je voulais pas qu'elle me parle, mais maintenant elle arrête pas de m'appeler.**

 **A Lexa – Peut-être qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi ? Désolée, je connais pas vraiment le contexte.**

Clarke se demanda si Lexa lui dirait la chose dont elle ne voulait pas discuter avec sa sœur, mais elle avait le sentiment que la brunette n'allait pas le faire. Ce qui allait à Clarke, parce que tout le monde avait le droit à une vie privée, et Lexa ne devait aucune explication à Clarke.

 **De Lexa – C'est bon. Elle est inquiète pour moi. Mais ce dont elle veut parler n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux discuter. Peut-être que ça veut dire qu'elle a des raisons de s'inquiéter, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en parle, et elle doit le comprendre.**

 **A Lexa – Je suppose que je comprends. C'est un peu comme ça avec ma mère. Elle me laisse jamais tranquille à propos de certains trucs.**

 **De Lexa – J'aimerai que ma mère soit comme ça. Elle n'est même pas au courant du truc dont ma sœur veut me parler, parce qu'elle a jamais le temps de s'occuper de moi.**

C'était bizarre, pensa Clarke, à quel point deux personnes pouvaient voir les choses différemment. Clarke détestait la pression de la part de sa mère, et Lexa souhaitait qu'elle en ai plus, puisque elle n'en avait pas du tout. C'était intéressant, la perspective. Et alors que ses yeux s'éloignaient de son téléphone, ils se posèrent sur le croquis à moitié terminé de son père, et elle eut une idée. Elle avait besoin de changer de perspective. Pas de ce dessin, mais de la feuille. Elle utilisait sa propre perspective pour dessiner la feuille, mais c'était ennuyant. N'importe qui pouvait juste regarder une feuille.

Elle commença à dériver dans son esprit tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à comment changer de perspective pour son dessin en cours le lendemain, et puis son téléphone vibra et l'éloigna de son propre esprit.

 **De Lexa – Je t'ai déjà faite fuir ? P**

 **A Lexa – Désolée ! J'ai eu une épiphanie à propos de mon art et je me suis laissée distraire !**

 **De Lexa – Alors va-t'en être un génie en art ! Je suis un peu fatiguée, alors je pense que je vais aller au lit.**

Clarke sentit ses lèvres retomber. Elle aimait parler à Lexa, même par message. C'était comme un sursis des dures parties de sa vie et des pensées contradictoires dans son esprit – bien que Lexa elle-même amène plus de pensées contradictoires.

 **A Lexa – Ok. Bonne nuit, Lexa.**

 **De Lexa – Bonne nuit, Clarke :)** **Dors bien.**

 **A Lexa – Toi aussi. :)**

Elle verrouilla son téléphone et expira, avant de réaliser qu'un sourire s'étalait sur son visage, bien qu'elle vienne juste de faire la grimace. Penser à Lexa la faisait sourire, pour une quelconque raison.

Un nœud se forma dans son estomac tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle y sentait des papillons quand elle parlait à la brunette. Etait-ce bizarre ?

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration. Elle sentait quelque chose juste sous sa peau, presque au bord de ses pensées, dont elle devrait songer bientôt. Mais elle ne le voulait pas à ce moment précis, et elle ne se l'autoriserait pas tout de suite.

A la place, elle roula dans son lit, brièvement consciente qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le déjeuner, et se laissa emporter par un sommeil léger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to the amazing soso226 for translating! :D xx**

* * *

Le reste de la semaine de Clarke fut étrange. Elle s'asseyait avec ses nouveaux amis le midi – parce qu'elle et Wells n'avaient échangé aucun mot depuis leur conversation le Mardi, mais elle ne passa pas de temps avec Lexa après les cours les autres jours. Elles parlaient un peu en cours et après les cours, par contre, et elles s'envoyaient des textos de façon occasionnelle. Clarke essayait d'être un peu distante de la brunette, si elle était tout à fait honnête, parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pensait ressentir.

Vendredi après-midi, tandis que le septième cours approchait de la fin, Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas sûre de si elle allait passer du temps avec Wells ce soir-là ou non. Elle se dit que non, parce que son meilleur ami n'avait pas essayé de la contacter depuis Mardi. Cette réalisation fit pousser un soupir de contradiction à Clarke, juste au moment où la cloche sonnait, et elle commençait à glisser ses notes d'Anglais dans son sac.

Elle était si concentrée qu'elle en oublia Lexa – elle s'était assurée d'au moins dire au revoir chaque jour – mais la brunette parla en premier. « Clarke, attends. » dit Lexa, tandis que la blonde était sur le point de sortir de la salle.

« Oui ? » demanda Clarke, sentant une légère vague de papillons virevoltant dans son estomac. Cela la rendait nerveuse.

« T'as quelque chose de prévu ? » demanda Lexa

Clarke se demanda si elle devait ou non mentir à Lexa, mais elle décida que c'était stupide de le faire « Non »

« Ça te dérange de me tenir compagnie pendant un petit moment ? » demanda Lexa, pleine d'espoir. « Je veux pas te déranger, par contre. »

Clarke sourit enfin. « Tu ne me déranges pas, Lexa. » Lexa sourit, une teinte de rose apparaissant sur ses joues. « Je dois aller à mon casier et prendre mes devoirs d'histoire pour le week end. On se rejoint aux… gradins du terrain de foot ? »

« Bien sûr, je te vois dans quelques minutes alors. » approuva Lexa, souriant tendrement pendant qu'elles quittaient la salle et se séparaient en différentes directions. Clarke se dépêcha d'aller à son casier, soudain impatiente de retrouver Lexa. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis Mardi, ce qui n'était pas long, mais cela paraissait comme si ça l'était.

Clarke savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lexa, ce n'était pas dur à réaliser. Elle avait déjà eu le béguin avant, toujours pour des gars dans le passé, par contre. Elle savait ce que ça faisait. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'accepter, mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas le choix sur la question. Et si l'instinct de Clarke avait raison, Lexa ressentait la même chose.

Tandis que Clarke approchait son casier, elle sentit une soudaine boule dans son estomac en voyait Wells au sien, juste à côté de celui de Clarke. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Clarke alla vers son casier et l'ouvrit silencieusement. Wells garda aussi le silence. La blonde récupéra ses devoirs d'histoire, et Wells ferma son casier. Il commença à s'éloigner, mais il se figea, et se retourna à moitié pour lui faire face.

« Au cas où tu te poserais la question, on se voit pas ce soir » dit-il, d'une voix basse, mais pas en colère. Elle était plus blessée qu'en colère, et ça n'aida pas Clarke à se débarrasser du nœud de culpabilité dans son estomac. Elle lui fit un léger hochement de tête, et il partit.

Clarke ferma les yeux, oubliant ce qu'elle était censée faire pendant presque vingt secondes. Pendant qu'elle retrouvait lentement ses esprits, elle se rappela que Lexa allait l'attendre aux gradins près du terrain de foot. Inspirant à nouveau, Clarke ferma son casier doucement et navigua dans l'école. Peut-être que ce serait mieux de laisser Wells respirer. Peut-être qu'il lui pardonnerait, ou peut-être pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il y avait-il vraiment quelque chose que Clarke puisse faire ?

Clarke quitta l'école grâce à des portes sur le côté, et fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait quelques personnes qui s'échauffaient sur le terrain. Clarke repéra Bellamy et Octavia dans l'échauffement, et elle devina que les essais étaient maintenant. La blonde resta sur le bord du terrain et puis alla vers les gradins, levant les yeux et repérant la brunette assise au sommet, trafiquant avec son téléphone.

Quand elle atteint le sommet, Lexa leva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

« C'est les essais pour le foot ? » questionna Clarke, baissant la tête vers le terrain occupé.

« Oui. » répondit Lexa. « La première partie des essais c'était hier, ça se termine aujourd'hui. L'équipe est sélectionnée par les entraineurs après ça. »

« Octavia est nerveuse ? » questionna Clarke.

« Je ne sais pas si Octavia peut être nerveuse. » répondit Lexa en plaisantant, souriant de façon joueuse. « Comment ça va, Clarke ? »

« Je vais bien. » dit la blonde, haussant les épaules maladroitement. « Wells est toujours en colère contre moi. »

Les lèvres de Lexa se transformèrent en grimace, et cela fit grimacer Clarke également. « Je suis désolée. »

« Ça ira, j'espère. » insista Clarke, haussant les épaules. « Il finira par comprendre. Il aurait dû me le dire plus tôt, et peut-être que j'aurai du remarquer plus tôt, mais c'est pas ma faute. Je me sens presque coupable de me dire que quand il va enfin accepter et revenir, il va se sentir super mal de m'avoir ignorée maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire maintenant ? » demanda Lexa, penchant la tête.

Clarke se figea, réalisant que Lexa ne savait pas pour la mort de son père durant l'été. La blonde secoua enfin la tête. « Rien. C'est compliqué. »

« Si tu le dis. » capitula Lexa, maintenant le contact visuel entre elles. « Je suis sûr qu'il finira par revenir, quand même. »

« Merci. » dit Clarke, éloignant ses yeux des yeux verts dans lesquelles elle se sentait plonger. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper avec autre chose que Lexa, ou elle ferait une crise de nerfs. « Ça te dérange si je sors mon cahier à dessin ? »

« Pas du tout. » répondit Lexa. « Tu dessines toujours la feuille ? »

Clarke hocha la tête. « En fait, c'est une feuille différente. Elle a l'air beaucoup mieux que celle de Mardi, si tu veux la voir. »

« Elle paraissait incroyable Mardi, alors si c'est mieux maintenant, je veux définitivement la voir. » répondit Lexa, lançant à Clarke un tendre sourire. Clarke sentit ses joues rougir pendant qu'elle sortait son cahier à dessin de son sac à dos, ainsi que des crayons. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à la première, où sa feuille de Mardi se trouvait plutôt pauvre en comparaison de ce qui se trouvait sur la page suivante.

Elle tourna une autre page, où la même feuille s'étalait sur le papier, mais d'un angle complétement différent. C'était presque comme si c'était du point de vue de quelque chose de minuscule sur le sol, ou le sol lui-même. Clarke l'adorait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de couleur, juste un peu autour des angles des différentes parties du dessin, ainsi qu'un peu de contraste à l'intérieur.

Lexaeut un hoquet en le voyant, attirant plus de rouge sur les joues de Clarke. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Lexa prit délicatement le cahier de Clarke et le mit sur ses genoux.

« C'est incroyable. J'ai aucune idée de comment tu peux dessiner quelque chose comme ça. » s'émerveilla Lexa, bougeant ses doigts contre le bord du papier. « J'ai l'impression de la regarder en personne. »

Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit. « Merci. » dit-elle, sa voix faible. « C'est pas encore fini. »

Lexa rendit le bloc à la blonde. « Et bien, j'imagine que quand ça sera fini, ça sera encore plus incroyable. » Clarke rougit à nouveau, et sortit quelques crayons marrons de son ensemble et commença à colorer légèrement les contours du sol de son dessin.

« J'espère. » dit Clarke.

Lexa ne dit plus rien pendant qu'elle observer Clarke en train de dessiner. La blonde pouvait sentir ses yeux verts sur elle, mais elle essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire. Enfin, par contre, après quelques minutes, elle leva les yeux vers la brunette, levant un sourcil.

« Tu me regardes dessiner. » déclara Clarke, la coin de sa bouche se relevant.

Lexa leva un de ses sourcils foncés. « Je te regarde dessiner comme tu me regardes écrite en Anglais tous les jours. »

Le sourire de Clarke disparut tandis qu'elle réalisa que Lexa était parfaitement au courant de la blonde l'observant pendant leur cours d'Anglais. « Oh… »

Lexa laissa échapper un petit rire. « Désolée si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise. J'aime bien te regarder dessiner. C'est quand t'as l'air le plus passionné, je pense. Du moins, de toutes les fois où je t'ai vue parler ou faire quelque chose. » Clarke pencha un peu la tête, réalisant que ses pensées étaient loin tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans ceux de Lexa.

« C'est ce que j'aime le plus faire. » arriva finalement à dire Clarke, haussant les épaules et se demandant comment elle pouvait être si obnubilée par cette fille.

« Je le devine. » admit Lexa. Ses yeux se détachèrent pendant un moment pour regarder le cahier à nouveau, mais ensuite ses yeux se relevèrent pour retrouver les yeux bleus de Clarke, faisant des allers retours entre ses yeux, comme si elle était nerveuse. Clarke pencha légèrement la tête en confusion.

Aucune des deux ne bougea pendant un bon moment, le cœur de Clarke battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, et le moment où elles étaient assises ici aurait très bien pu durer des heures. Enfin, cependant, Lexa rapprocha son visage de celui de Clarke, et leurs respirations fusionnèrent. Clarke perdit tout repère et chacune de ses pensées s'échappa de son esprit excepté celle qui lui criait d'embrasser Lexa.

Alors elle rassembla tout son courage et en fit une boule à l'intérieur d'elle, et puis en utilisa chaque morceau pour se pencher en avant et remplir l'espace entre elles avec ses lèvres. Lexa laissa échapper un soupir presque immédiatement au contact, ce qui accéléra d'autant plus les battements de cœur de Clarke. A ce train-là, la blonde était presque sûre que son cœur allait exploser.

Les lèvres de Lexa n'étaient en rien comparables à celles des autres personnes que Clarke avait embrassées – qui n'étaient, d'accord, pas bien nombreuses. Elles étaient douces et sucrées, aussi prévisible que cela puisse paraître, et Clarke ne voulait rien de plus que les sentir pour toujours. Elle pressa ses lèvres plus fermement contre celles de Lexa, et elle fut ravie que la brunette ne recule pas du tout sous l'effet de la force.

Clarke brisa le baiser en première, inspira difficilement. Leurs visages étaient toujours à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et les yeux de Lexa n'arrêtaient pas de chercher ceux de Clarke. Par un silence consentit après quelques moments, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, Lexa prit le contrôle du baiser. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent fermement, et la main de la brunette vint se poser sur la joue de Clarke, et la blonde consentit joyeusement au toucher. Leur baiser se brisa lentement, cependant, quand elles eurent à nouveau besoin d'air.

Par un autre silence, un consentement mutuel, elles s'éloignèrent complétement, et la main de Lexa retomba du visage de Clarke. Clarke l'attrapa, cependant, avec sa main, bien que se yeux refusèrent de rencontrer ceux de Lexa. Elle n'était pas confuse de ses sentiments pour Lexa, c'était juste nouveau pour elle. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi en faire.

Lexa pressa la main de Clarke, et les yeux bleus se levèrent enfin. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda Lexa.

Clarke eut un petit hochement de tête. « Nerveuse. » déclara-t-elle. Lexa sourit.

« T'es nerveuse après m'avoir embrassée ? » questionna la brunette, clairement amusée. Clarke plissa des yeux joueurs.

« J'ai utilisé tout mon courage pour t'embrasser. Je suis à court maintenant. » admit-elle. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire maintenant. »

« Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, si tu n'en as pas envie. Tu peux juste dessiner. » suggéra Lexa, souriant toujours. « Je promets de pas te fixer à nouveau. »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Lexa, souriant toujours, enleva doucement sa main de celle de Clarke, qui retourna prudemment colorer la dernière partie de son dessin. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Lexa trafiquer dans son sac et en sortir un cahier, qu'elle ouvrit et elle commença à écrire. Clarke était curieuse de savoir quoi, mais elle devait s'assurer qu'elle était assez calme pour continuer à parler avant de le faire.

C'était paisible, de s'asseoir au sommet des gradins et d'écouter le bruit de leurs crayons agités et le bruit des essais sur le terrain en contrebas. C'était sympa de simplement être en la présence de Lexa, réalisa Clarke. Comme si elle était moins stressée juste en l'ayant à côté d'elle.

Après peut-être vingt minutes, Clarke avait terminé la dernière partie de son dessin. Elle ferma son bloc à dessin prudemment et le glissa dans son sac à dos, avant de se tourner sur le siège pour faire face à Lexa. « Qu'est-ce que t'écris ? »

Les yeux de Lexa se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Clarke. « C'est une partie d'une histoire que j'écris. »

« C'est sur quoi ? » demanda Clarke.

« Une fille. » répondit Lexa, ses yeux retournant sur le papier tandis que sa voix semblait devenir plus lugubre. « Qui a son cœur brisé. » Clarke pencha la tête légèrement, et décida qu'elle ne s'attarderait pas dessus. Si le ton de Lexa n'était pas suffisant pour dire qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, alors l'expression légèrement décrépite de son visage l'était. Clarke hocha la tête lentement.

« Je suis désolée. » se retrouva soudainement à dire Clarke, attirant l'attention de Lexa. « de m'être renfermée après que je t'ai embrassée. Ce que je ressens pour le moment est nouveau pour moi, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu effrayée, je suppose. »

« T'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Clarke. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, mais je comprends. Et je dirai que t'es pardonnée si ça peut te rassurer. » dit Lexa, souriant tendrement à la blonde.

« Merci. » dit Clarke, d'une voix faible.

« Tu vas chez Octavia demain ? » questionna Lexa.

Clarke se sentait toujours bizarre, parce que embrasser Lexa était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas prévu de faire, mais elle se força à essayer d'agir naturellement. « Ouais. Je sais pas du tout où c'est, par contre. Octavia a mon numéro, mais elle n'a pas envoyé de messages. »

« Et bien, je te l'enverrai tout à l'heure. » dit Lexa, souriante. Ses yeux s'éloignèrent de Clarke en direction du terrain, où les choses semblaient toucher à leur fin. L'entraîneur était en train d'inspecter son porte-documents et entourer des choses – probablement des noms – dessus. « Je suppose que c'est presque terminé. »

« T'attendais Octavia ? » demanda Clarke.

Lexa hocha la tête « On fait une soirée filles avec Raven. » répondit-elle, souriante. « Octavia a dit qu'elle allait t'inviter, mais que tu étais occupée. »

Clarke se rappela Octavia lui demandant à propos de Vendredi, et elle soupira intérieurement. « J'étais occupée, mais j'étais censée sortir avec Wells… et tu sais, c'est annulé. Mais je veux pas m'incruster dans votre soirée filles de toute façon. Je vais juste rentrer chez moi. »

Lexa leva ses deux sourcils. « T'es sérieuse ? Tu devrais venir. On va juste aller prendre à manger et puis on va chez Raven pour regarder des films. »

Clarke hésita à accepter, parce que ses pensées étaient toujours consumées par ce baiser imprévu, et elle n'était pas sûre que de passer encore plus de temps avec Lexa était une bonne idée. Et puis, elle voulait travailler sur le croquis de son père chez elle.

Mais une fois de plus, c'était Lexa, et ses nouveaux amis. Et vraiment, Clarke pouvait trop analyser ce baiser autant qu'elle le voulait, ça n'apporterait rien de bon. Ça ne changerait pas le fait que Lexa lui faisait comme des papillons dans le ventre et la faisait rougir, et ça ne changerait pas le fait que chaque fois que Clarke regardait les lèvres de Lexa, elle voulait _encore_ l'embrasser.

Et dans ses trois secondes environ d'hésitation, elle commença à réaliser qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à analyser à propos de ce baiser. Elle aimait bien Lexa. Oui, Lexa était une fille, mais était-ce si dur pour son esprit de l'accepter ? Pas vraiment. Elle aimait bien Lexa, elle aimait bien embrasser Lexa, et elle aimerait bien l'embrasser à nouveau dans le futur.

Tandis qu'elle se laissait accepter ce fait, elle sourit à la brunette. « Ok, d'accord. »


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As always, thanks to Sophie (soso226) for translating this and being super awesome! :D**

* * *

« Ouais ouais, peu importe. » marmonna Bellamy à Octavia tandis que Clarke et Lexa atteignaient le fond des gradins. « Tu peux penser ce que tu veux. Je pense toujours qu'ils t'ont laissé intégrer l'équipe seulement parce que tu es ma sœur. »

« Conneries. » s'exclama Octavia, paraissant très excitée. « Tu ne le penses pas vraiment – je le vois ! »

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel, clairement incapable d'être méchant avec sa sœur, et laissa ses yeux retomber sur les deux filles qui venaient juste d'arriver à la place. « Hey, les filles. »

« Hey. » Clarke et Lexa saluèrent simultanément.

« Clarke se joint à nous pour notre soirée filles ce soir, Octavia. » dit Lexa. Clarke sourit à l'autre brunette dont le visage s'illumina.

« Génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Je dois juste me changer et me doucher vite fait et puis on peut se retrouver avec Raven au restaurant. Tu peux lui envoyer un message, Lex, pendant que je me prépare ? »

« Bien sûr. » approuva Lexa, sortant son téléphone de sa poche pendant qu'Octavia tournait les talons et se précipitait vers les vestiaires avec le reste des adolescents – à part Bellamy, qui traîna, clairement pas pressé.

Il prit la parole, mais s'adressa à Clarke directement, plutôt qu'à Clarke et Lexa toutes les deux. « Comment ça va, Clarke ? »

La blonde sourit et haussa les épaules. « Je vais bien. »

« Comment vont les choses avec Wells ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas bien, mais je ne peux rien y faire maintenant. Merci de demander, par contre. » dit Clarke, incertaine de ce qu'elle était censée dire d'autre en guise de réponse.

Bellamy sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Au moins, tu sors et tu broies pas du noir. C'est le pire, surtout quand c'est avec quelqu'un d'important pour toi. »

Bellamy semblait être quelqu'un d'attentionné, mais Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il poussait un peu le bouchon, et ça la rendit un peu inconfortable. La blonde hocha simplement la tête, et offrit un faible : « Oui. » en réponse. Bellamy sourit à nouveau.

« Je devrais probablement aller me rincer. Je te verrai demain, pas vrai ? » demanda Bellamy. Clarke hocha la tête.

« Certainement. A plus, Bellamy. » retourna-t-elle, un peu soulagée qu'il parte. Bellamy sourit et eut un hochement de tête dans sa direction, avant de finalement regarder Lexa, qui avait posé son téléphone depuis longtemps et s'était tenue là, silencieuse.

« On se voit demain, Lexa. » offrit-il, presque comme une pensée d'après coup, et puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Clarke regarda à nouveau la brunette, qui semblait un peu contrariée par l'échange. « Ça va ? » demanda la blonde.

« Très bien. » répondit Lexa. « Bellamy et moi on ne s'entend pas toujours très bien. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Clarke, penchant légèrement la tête.

Lexa secoua la tête. « Raven et Octavia ont tendance à être plus proches de moi dans notre groupe. Pour être honnête, Bellamy a tenté le coup avec moi quand j'ai rejoint le groupe, et je l'ai rejeté de façon un peu déplaisante à l'époque. Je me suis excusée depuis, mais les garçons ont naturellement plus de mal à accepter le rejet je crois. »

Clarke leva les sourcils, légèrement surprise que Bellamy ait tenté quelque chose avec Lexa. Elle n'était pas sûre de pourquoi elle était aussi surprise – Lexa était plutôt incroyable, après tout – mais ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Mais encore une fois, elle supposa que c'est pour ça que Lexa avait refusé ses avances. Il ne savait probablement pas grand-chose d'elle quand il tenta le coup.

Quand Clarke n'avait toujours pas répondu, Lexa continua de parler. « Bellamy est un peu fou des filles, tu vois ? Pas comme Finn, il a ses yeux rivés sur Raven. »

« Ils sortent pas ensemble puis rompent tout le temps ? » questionna Clarke, s'appuyant contre les gradins tandis qu'elle parlait, se demandant quand Octavia aurait fini de se changer

Lexa hocha la tête. « Il n'a pas toujours été bien pour elle, et ils se disputent beaucoup. Ils se remettent ensemble d'habitude. C'est pas le truc le plus sain, mais aucun des deux ne peut se persuader du contraire quand ils se remettent ensemble. »

Clarke absorba l'information. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle en apprenait plus sur ces gens, elle se retrouva surprise qu'elle veuille en avoir toujours plus sur eux. Elle voulait savoir comment chacun d'eux avait formé cette amitié, puisqu'il semblait qu'ils étaient arrivés là parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre part où aller. Elle se demanda brièvement si Wells, ou même Monty et Jasper, pourraient se retrouver dans un groupe comme ça. Elle pensait que oui, mais elle n'était pas encore sûre.

Clarke n'avait toujours rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia revienne des vestiaires, paraissant plus prête que jamais pour passer une soirée amusante. « Allons-y ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les pressant vers le parking.

« Où on va exactement ? » demanda Clarke, réalisant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre sa voiture. Octavia dit le nom du restaurant qu'elles avaient choisi, et Clarke prononça un rapide au revoir pour les deux brunettes avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au restaurant, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et Lexa consumer ses pensées. Elle n'était pas sûre de comment agir autour d'elle quand elles étaient avec le reste du groupe. Clarke personnellement ne voulait pas parler de son baiser partagé avec la brunette, mais c'était surtout à cause de son état d'esprit. Repensant à leur conversation, Clarke se rappela qu'elle avait admis à Lexa qu'aimer une fille était nouveau pour elle, mais Lexa n'avait pas réitéré cette déclaration. Cependant, Clarke ne voulait rien supposer, alors elle décida de garder son statut d'amies avec Lexa en public, et son statut en privé avec Lexa comme confus en ce moment.

Une fois arrivée au restaurant, elle retrouva Raven et Octavia et Lexa, qui étaient arrivées là quelques minutes avant elle. « Hey, Clarke ! Je croyais que t'étais occupée ce soir ? » demanda Raven, penchant la tête.

« Mes plans ont été annulés. » répondit Clarke, coupant court et offrant un sourire à la brunette.

« Et bien, contente que tu nous rejoignes ! » dit Raven. « Hey, Octavia, comment étaient les essais ? »

« Géniaux ! J'ai été prise dans l'équipe, bien sûr. » se vanta Octavia tandis qu'elles entraient dans le restaurant. Raven regarda Lexa.

« Tu l'as vue sur le terrain ? Genre, ils l'ont choisie à cause de ses compétences ou à cause de Bell- »

« Hey ! » gronda Octavia, frappant Raven de manière joueuse. « J'ai été incroyable, ok ? Ils ne m'ont pas choisie à cause de Bellamy. »

Clarke rit tandis que Raven eut un sourire narquois et Lexa sourit. Octavia secoua simplement la tête et commença à discuter avec l'hôtesse, qui les conduit à une table au fond du restaurant. Vu le regard que leur jetait la femme, elle savait qu'elles allaient être bruyantes, et elles les voulaient aussi loin que possible de la majorité des autres clients. Clarke essaya de na pas ricaner en pensant à la justesse de la prédiction de cette femme.

« Alors ! Comment a été votre semaine dans la cour des grand jusqu'ici ? » demanda Octavia dès qu'elles furent assises, regardant Lexa en premier, probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé.

« Plutôt pas mal. » répondit Lexa, son regard passant sur Clarke pendant un moment.

« Mieux que l'année dernière pas vrai ? » demanda Octavia. Clarke ne comprit pas la référence, et ses yeux passèrent d'Octavia à une Lexa très surprise. Elle décelait un peu de sarcasme dans la voix d'Octavia, comme si la brunette savait que cette semaine avait été bien mieux que l'année précédente. Cependant, pour ne pas réaliser qu'Octavia était sérieuse à propos de la question, il aurait fallu être aveugle.

« Oui. » répondit Lexa, paraissant toujours prise au dépourvu. Clarke garda les yeux sur les yeux sombres de la brunette pendant un moment, mais ils évitaient ses yeux bleus. « Bien mieux, c'est sûr. »

Octavia sourit, et Clarke abandonna. Clairement, Octavia et Raven savaient quelque chose que Clarke ignorait, et ce n'était pas son droit de pousser Lexa à lui dire. Alors elle resta assise en silence tandis que la conversation prenait une autre tournure, ce qui sembla détendre Lexa un petit peu. La brunette évitait toujours le regard de Clarke cepandant, et cela commençait à la stresser.

Elle se détacha encore plus de la conversation, essayant de réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se passer au début de l'an passé.

Enfin, elle se rappela que Lexa avait dit qu'Octavia avait absorbé Lexa dans leur groupe d'amis au début de l'année passée, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis avant ça. Clarke passa son cerveau en revue, tentant de se rappeler s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu indiquer ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne trouva rien.

La serveuse arriva pour prendre les commandes de leurs boissons, et Clarke parla enfin à nouveau pour commander de l'eau. Tandis que la serveuse partait, Octavia semblait avoir une pensée tout à fait spontanée qu'elle partagea avec Raven, et Lexa regarda enfin Clarke. « T'es bien silencieuse. » commenta-t-elle.

« Je réfléchis juste. » répondit Clarke, se forçant à ne pas éviter les yeux de Lexa comme elle se sentait soudain de faire.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai rendue mal l'aise quand on s'est assises. » s'excusa Lexa, d'une petite voix. « Et je suis désolée de pas être prête à te parler de ce à quoi Octavia faisait référence concernant l'année dernière. »

Clarke sentit con cœur s'accélérer, ce qui était surprenant, puisque tout ce que Lexa avait fait était s'excuser de ne pas lui dire ce que Clarke voulait savoir. Mais Clarke aimait l'honnêteté de Lexa, et comment elle adressait la tension et admettait directement qu'elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Clarke aimait qu'elle prenne les devants comme ça. Ça empêchait Clarke de creuser trop profondément dans son stress et son inquiétude, comme elle le faisait d'habitude. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, Lexa. » promit Clarke, souriante. « Je suis désolée d'être si silencieuse. Cette journée a juste été très bizarre, tu sais ? »

Lexa hocha la tête, avec un petit sourire. Octavia et Raven mirent enfin fin à leur mini conversation, et Octavia sembla enfin se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Clarke. « Dis-nous quelque chose à propos de toi, Clarke ! » suggéra-t-elle.

Clarke leva un sourcil vers Lexa, qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement, souriant toujours.

« Euh… je dessine. » dit Clarke, bien que cela parut plus être une question.

« Tu dessines des gens ? » demanda Octavia, sa bouche grande ouverte et toute sourire. « J'ai toujours voulu que quelqu'un me dessine. »

Clarke rit. « Parfois oui. »

« T'es vraiment douée ? » demanda Raven. Clarke haussa les épaules, et elle sentit ses joues rosirent un peu tandis qu'elle réalisa que Lexa lui souriait toujours. Elle était reconnaissante que la brunette n'ait rien dit à propos de son art, par contre, parce qu'alors Octavia et Raven s'attendraient à ce que la blonde leur montre ses dessins aussi.

« Je pense. » répondit Clarke, haussant les épaules. « Je ne laisse pas vraiment… beaucoup de gens regarder mes travaux, par contre. C'est plutôt personnel. »

Octavia haussa les épaules, clairement pas sur le point de pousser Clarke à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. « Et bien, une fois j'ai essayé de dessiner Bellamy. Il se transforma en cyclope-chimère hybride, mais je veux dire, il ressemble de toute façon à ça. »

Clarke laissa échapper un rire bruyant, tandis que Raven faisait la même chose. Lexa rit également, mais Clarke avait déjà remarqué que la brunette ne riait pas vraiment bruyamment, ou très souvent. La blonde savait qu'elle avait la capacité de faire rire la brunette, par contre, et cela la fit se sentir fière d'elle.

La conversation se poursuivit durant tout le repas, et Clarke continua d'y participer activement. Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, elles avaient toutes payées pour leur repas et Lexa lui disait de juste suivre sa voiture jusque chez Raven pour leur soirée films.

Pendant que Clarke conduisait à nouveau, ses pensées s'éloignèrent de Lexa vers un sujet un peu plus sensible. Elle avait l'habitude des soirées films – avec son père, Wells, et son père à lui. Aucunes de leurs mères ne les rejoignaient cependant – sans surprise concernant la mère de Clarke. Elle avait toujours beaucoup trop travaillé.

La dernière soirée film qu'elle avait eu était le week end avant l'accident de voiture de son père. Ils avaient regardé une comédie, et c'était l'une des dernières fois où Clarke avait entendu son père rire et être heureux. Il avait été extrêmement stressé la semaine suivante. Clarke n'aimait pas pensé à cela, parce que… et bien, elle n'aimait pas penser à son père tout court. Cela faisait toujours trop mal.

Elle se maudit de s'être autorisée à penser à lui pendant qu'elle essayait de s'amuser, parce qu'elle était sûre qu'elle serait d'une humeur maussade tout le reste de la nuit.

Mais dès qu'elle se gara devant la maison de Raven, et qu'elle sortit de sa voiture en même temps que Lexa, elle eut un sentiment de soulagement. Lexa. Quelque chose à propos de cette fille la faisait se sentir bien. Et elle l'adorait, c'était comme être étroitement étreinte quand vous vous sentiez perdre pied.

En note mentale, Clarke s'autorisa à réaliser qu'elle aimerait vraiment savoir ce que ça ferait d'être enveloppée dans les bras de Lexa.

Une fois qu'elle furent à l'intérieur de la maison et qu'elles entraient dans la salle télé, Raven annonça. « Ok ! On a N'oublie Jamais - »

« Non ! » Lexa opposa son véto, levant les yeux au ciel d'une manière qui suggéra à Clarke que Raven proposait souvent ce film.

« D'accord, et bien alors on a Un Jour, Peut-Être, Princess Bride, Sortilège… » Raven passait en revue un tas de films qu'elle devait avoir loué pour cette nuit.

« Mets-en un. » dit Octavia. « On va tous les regarder de toute façon. »

« S'il-te-plaît, ne mets pas Princess Bride sauf si je suis dans le coma. » se fit entendre Clarke. Elle détestait ce film en réalité.

« Tu l'aimes pas ? » demanda Lexa, avec un léger rire. Clarke secoua furieusement la tête. Raven abdiqua devant les souhaits de tout le monde et choisit Un Jour, Peut-Être comme premier film à regarder.

Il y avait un écran plat en face, et deux canapés géants lui faisant face. Octavia sauta sur l'un d'eux, et Raven grogna tandis qu'elle éteignait les lumières de la pièce et qu'elle poussait la fille plus petite pour qu'elle rentre sur ce canapé. Cela laissait Lexa et Clarke sur l'autre canapé.

Clarke s'assit en premier, juste assise, d'un côté, et Lexa fit la même chose de l'autre côté. La blonde fut extrêmement consciente de leur position plus que bizarre tandis que la première moitié du film se déroulait. Enfin, elle commença à être un peu plus confortable dans la pièce, et moins à l'aise dans sa position rigide, alors elle s'étira un peu, pour s'appuyer sur l'accoudoir du canapé et que ses jambes s'étendent vers Lexa.

Une fois qu'elle fut plus à l'aise, Clarke put profiter du premier film.

Quand il fut fini, Octavia réalisa avec répulsion qu'elles avaient oublié le popcorn et les bonbons, et elle demanda à ce qu'elles pillent toutes la cuisine. Alors Clarke se retrouva traînée à travers la maison de Raven et jetant tous les bonbons qu'elle pouvait dans des bols.

Elles partagèrent les bols entre les deux paires, et puis Raven lança Sortilège avant de retourner sur les canapés.

Clarke s'amusait sincèrement tandis qu'elle regardait le film suivant, s'asseyant plus près de Lexa dans le but de partager le bol de bouffe moins saine que saine. Elle fut rassasiée même pas quinze minutes après le début du film, cependant, et elle se retira légèrement du bol et s'éloigna de Lexa.

Le regard de la brunette quitta l'écran plat pour se poser sur la blonde. Clarke fit mine de ne pas remarquer, mais Lexa se pencha et posa le bol sur le sol. Puis elle se pencha légèrement plus près de Clarke. « Déjà fatiguée ? »

Clarke hocha la tête, se surprenant elle-même. Ce n'était pas particulièrement tard, mais elle se sentait fatiguée. Comment Lexa savait ça, elle n'en était pas sûre. « C'est probablement toute cette bouffe. » commenta-t-elle, haussant les épaules. Lexa lui fit un sourire compréhensif et sortit une couverture de derrière le canapé – que Clarke n'avait même pas remarquée. Elle la lança à Clarke, qui sourit tandis qu'elle l'attrapait. Elle s'enveloppa dedans, et puis réalisa que Lexa la regardait toujours. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Lexa semblait réfléchir à si elle devait dire quelque chose, puis elle sourit juste. « Allonge-toi. » dit-elle, faisant signe vers ses genoux couverts d'une couverture. Clarke sentit ses joues rosirent – pas que Lexa puisse le voir, par contre – tandis qu'elle hochait la tête et s'allongeait sur la canapé, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Lexa et faisant face au film.

C'était confortable, remarqua-t-elle, et puis Lexa commença à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Clarke soupira à travers son nez tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Comment cette étrangère, que Clarke n'avait vu que de rares fois avant le début de cette semaine, pouvait avoir un effet si puissant sur elle ?

Lexa continua de jouer avec les cheveux de Clarke pendant le reste du film – ou du moins Clarke le supposa plus tard. Elle s'endormit à la moitié.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As always, thanks to Sophie, the amazing soso226, for translating! xx**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Clarke se réveilla dans une pièce toujours obscure – la seule lumière émanant d'un sombre écran de télévision, comme si elle s'était endormie du manque d'utilisation. Clarke entendit la respiration calme des trois filles dans la pièce, et jugea qu'elles s'étaient endormies. Clarke inspira doucement tandis qu'elle jugeait sa position. Elle n'était plus allongée sur les genoux de Lexa, parce que la brunette avait bougé pour s'appuyer sur l'accoudoir du canapé, alors elle était derrière la blonde, qui était dangereusement proche du bord du canapé.

Se redressant lentement, Clarke s'étira le cou et le fit doucement craquer. Laissant échapper un sourire, elle sortit son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure.

Voyant que qu'il était bientôt une heure du matin, elle envoya un message de courtoisie à sa mère pour lui dire qu'elle ne serait de retour que le lendemain matin. Sa mère travaillait probablement toujours et n'avait sûrement pas remarqué l'absence de Clarke, mais au cas où. Depuis leur conversation plus tôt dans la semaine, sa mère travaillait de nouveau beaucoup trop. Clarke s'en fichait, cependant.

Clarke se dépêtra prudemment de la couverture autour d'elle et puis alla vers la cuisine, voulant un verre d'eau. Quand elle les eut enfin trouvés, elle entendit quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle attrapait un verre, ses yeux tombant sur une récemment familière Lexa.

« Est-ce que je t'ai réveillée ? » demanda Clarke, gardant sa voix basse.

Lexa secoua la tête. « Je ne dormais pas très profondément. » répondit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as réveillée ? »

Clarke répondit en mettant son verre sous l'eau du distributeur du frigo de Raven, et le désignant de la tête. « Vous avez toujours des soirées pyjamas pendant les soirées films ? »

« Normalement oui. » répondit Lexa. « Désolée, j'aurai probablement du te le dire avant. »

« C'est pas grave. » insista Clarke. « J'ai envoyé un message à ma mère, mais elle n'aurait sûrement même pas remarqué que j'étais partie. Elle travaille très tard ce soir. Probablement toujours à l'hôpital. »

« Oh. » dit Lexa, ne poussant pas le sujet plus loin. « T'as bien dormi ? J'espère que t'étais pas mal installée quand je me suis endormie.

« Non, c'était bon. » promit Clarke, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

Lexa se tenait debout silencieuse, s'appuyant contre le comptoir dans la pièce à peine éclairée, pendant que Clarke buvait un peu de son eau. Les yeux bleus de Clarke s'attardaient sur la brunette. On aurait dit que Lexa voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle n'était pas sûre de si elle devait le dire ou non.

Enfin, Lexa prit une profonde inspiration et dit : « Je suis désolée. Pour tout à l'heure quand je t'ai ignorée parce que je ne voulais pas parler de ce dont Octavia avait parlé et puis après quand on a regardé le film en s'asseyant si loin et si inconfortablement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la tension est si palpable entre nous. Et si c'est à cause de plus tôt sur les gradins… genre si c'était à cause du baiser, tu peux me le dire, Clarke. Je ne serai pas offensée. »

Quelque chose dans les yeux de Lexa lui disait le contraire, en revanche. « C'est pas ça. » insista Clarke, mais ensuite elle réfléchit plus prudemment à ses mots avant de parler à nouveau. « Je veux dire… oui, c'est à cause du baiser. Mais c'est pas horrible. J'ai juste… Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi maintenant. C'est facile quelques fois, et vraiment dur d'autres fois. C'est plus dur quand d'autres gens sont autour, parce que tu es vraiment différente quand c'est juste toi et moi de quand on est le groupe entier. Tu vois ? »

Leax hocha lentement la tête, et puis elle soupira. « Je suis désolée. Je suppose que c'est un peu de ma faute alors. »

« Et un peu de la mienne. » rappela Clarke à la brunette. « Peut-être qu'on devrait juste en parler. Mettre les choses au clair… tu vois ? »

« D'accord. » approuva Lexa, se redressant un peu. « Je t'aime bien, Clarke. J'ai apprécié le baiser qu'on a partagé. »

L'audace de la déclaration de Lexa regonfla la confiance de Clarke. Elle n'était pas sûre de pourquoi la franchise de Lexa était si attirante pour elle. « Je t'aime bien aussi, Lexa. Et moi aussi j'ai apprécié. Je suis juste un peu effrayée. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour une fille avant. Et je n'ai pas honte ou quoi que ce soit, je ne sais juste pas si je suis prête à être ouvertement intéressée par une fille. Ça fait que c'est dur pour moi de savoir comment agir avec toi et d'autres gens. C'est dur quand on est seules seulement parce que je deviens nerveuse. »

Lexa souriait à la fin de l'explication de Clarke. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Clarke. Quand ils parurent trouver ce qu'ils voulaient, Lexa avança d'un pas vers la blonde et se pencha lentement. Ses lèvres capturèrent celles de Clarke en un doux baiser, prudent. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, et Clarke sentit son cœur s'accélérer et puis s'arrêter brusquement tandis que Lexa se reculait. « Et bien, Clarke, j'aimerai vraiment beaucoup partager plus de ces baisers avec toi. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas être prête à être ouvertement attirée par les femmes. Je ne suis pas prête non plus. Peu de gens savent à propos de ma sexualité. Et, au cas où tu te demandes, je suis uniquement attirée par les femmes. Ne te sens pas obligée de me dire pour toi, par contre. »

Clarke ne savait pas quoi dire, alors elle laissa ses yeux observer prudemment la brunette. Son expression était si incroyablement sincère, et cela surprit Clarke. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était juste si… douce… et aimante, et sucrée. Clarke voulait juste l'embrasser encore… et encore…

Alors elle le fit, mais juste une fois. Un baiser plus ferme qu'avant, un qui fit soupirer Lexa contre elle et avancer son corps contre celui de la blonde tandis que la main de Clarke caressait prudemment la joue de Lexa. Quand elle se recula, elle garda leurs visages proches et elle murmura : « Merci. »

« De rien, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. » insista Lexa, avec un petit sourire.

Clarke haussa les épaules, souriant aussi.

« Tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit d'autre ? » demanda Lexa. « Sinon, je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher. »

Clarke secoua la tête, et elle fut soudain surprise tandis que Lexa prenait sa main et la menait vers le salon. La télévision était éteinte maintenant, courtoisie de Lexa, supposa Clarke, et Octavia et Raven étaient toujours étendues l'une sur l'autre, dormant à poings fermés. Lexa relâcha la main de Clarke et s'effondra sur le canapé, fatiguée. Clarke se demanda brièvement si Lexa s'était levée juste pour s'assurer que Clarke allait bien. Supposant que c'était le cas, basée sur la fatigue apparente de Lexa, Clarke se sentit soudain coupable, mais aussi un peu heureuse. Lexa semblait vraiment se préocuper d'elle, et Clarke mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment.

« Allonge-toi. » lui murmura Lexa, après que Clarke ne s'était toujours pas allongée. Clarke sourit, et s'assit nerveusement sur le bord du canapé avant de s'étaler sur la canapé, son dos contre le ventre de Lexa. Au début, elle sentait qu'elle était précairement au bord du canapé, mais le bras de Lexa s'enroula autour de sa taille et la tint fermement en place.

Tandis que Clarke commençait à s'endormir, elle s'interrogea brièvement sur leur position, et comment Octavia et Raven réagirait à leur réveil. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée, en revanche, parce qu'elle s'endormait, et elle ne pouvait penser à rien à part le cœur battant contre son dos.

Clarke se réveilla en ayant froid – et cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde pour remarquer que la couverture était tombée à un moment dans la nuit. La deuxième chose qu'elle remarqua fut que la pièce était puissamment éclairée, pas par une lumière artificielle, mais à travers le rideau qui avait été poussé. Devinant qu'au moins une personne était donc déjà debout, Clarke s'assit lentement. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que Lexa n'était plus derrière elle. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, se posant sur Raven et Octavia, toujours endormies dans une position encore plus compromettante que Clarke et Lexa. Clarke leur sourit affectueusement et récupéra son téléphone d'où elle l'avait apparemment laissé tomber sur le sol.

S'affalant contre les coussins du canapé, elle déverrouilla son téléphone pour trouver un message de sa mère.

 **De Maman – Ok ! Amuse-toi bien !**

Envoyé à quatre heures du matin. _Sans surprise,_ pensa Clarke à elle-même, quittant son application SMS et naviguant sur les réseaux sociaux la place. Elle n'était pas accro à un site en particulier, mais elle suivait de bons comptes sur chacun d'eux et les utilisait comment passe-temps quand elle ne pouvait pas dessiner – ce qu'elle ne pouvait évidemment pas faire à ce moment-là. Son cahier était dans sa voiture à l'extérieur, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'aller le chercher.

En fait, elle était un peu effrayée à l'idée de quitter la pièce, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Lexa.

Heureusement, ou peut-être malheureusement pour elle, Lexa revint dans la pièce juste quand Clarke était à court de choses à faire sur son téléphone.

« Salut. » salua Lexa, souriant dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la blonde. « Tu viens de te réveiller ? »

« Ça fait quelques minutes. » répondit Clarke, haussant les épaules. « Quand est-ce que tu t'es levée ? »

« Il y a une heure environ. » répondit la brunette. « Je suis une lèvre-tôt même le weekend. T'as bien dormi ? »

Clarke sentit ses joues rougirent quand elle réalisa qu'elle s'était sentie incroyablement confortable. « Très bien, en fait. » Lexa sourit à nouveau et s'assit près de Clarke sur le canapé. « Alors, comment sont les fêtes dans la maisonnée Blake ? »

« Oh ouais, c'est ce soir. » dit Lexa, comme si elle avait oublié. « Et bien, il y a de l'alcool et des jeux et des films et du commérage et tout ce que les gens décident de faire. »

« Ça a l'air marrant. » dit Clarke, gloussant. « Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment autre chose à faire de toute façon alors… »

Lexa sourit. « En parlant de ça, par contre, on devrait probalement réveiller ces deux tarées. » Lexa hocha la tête en direction de Raven et Octavia, mais aucune des deux ne bougea pour les réveiller.

« Comment on s'y prend pour faire ça ? » demanda Clarke, riant pour elle-même.

Après environ une demi-heure, elles réussirent à réveiller Octavia et Raven, et puis Octavia flippa parce qu'elle devait être quelque part et quitta la maison sans un au-revoir. Lexa et Clarke décidèrent toutes les deux qu'elles devraient partir, et après un rapide au-revoir, elles se séparèrent également.

Clarke arriva chez elle se sentant légèrement rafraîchie. Elle ne pouvait se sortir la nuit précédente de la tête – ses baisers avec Lexa et ce sentiment qu'elle ne posait pas de problème même si elle n'était pas prête à être ouverte à propos de sa sexualité ou… ses préférences sexuelles, ou peu importe. Elle se sentait en paix, sans parler du fait qu'elle était aussi excitée d'aller chez les Blake cette nuit avec ses amis.

Tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, cependant, ses yeux se posèrent sur le dessin inachevé de son père, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Pas seulement à cause de la douleur de se rappeler de son père, mais aussi parce que la douleur qui était allée dans le dessin lui rappelait Wells, et puis elle se rappela pourquoi elle avait du temps à passer avec Lexa. Wells la détestait.

Clarke inspira profondément tandis qu'elle s'écroulait sur son lit confortable, et elle sortit son téléphone.

 **A Wells – Hey. On peut parler ?**

Elle tapa avec ses doigts contre les bords de son téléphone impatiemment tandis qu'elle attendait une réponse.

 **De Wells – Ça dépend. Ça peut attendre ?**

 **A Wells – Pas vraiment. Tu me manques, Wells. Je déteste le fait que t'es en colère contre moi.**

 **De Wells – Peut-être que tu aurais dû penser à ça avant de prendre ta décision alors, Clarke. Tu ne nous as même pas laissé une chance.**

 **A Wells – Comment est-ce que je peux nous donner une chance si je ne ressens rien de ce genre pour toi ? Ça n'aurait pas été juste pour, et ça n'aurai définitivement pas été juste pour toi de te faire penser qu'il y avait une chance. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Wells.**

 **De Wells – Ça ne compte pas si c'était intentionnel ou non, parce que tu l'as fait. Alors laisse-moi tranquille pour que je puisse tenter de t'oublier. Salut.**

Le visage de Clarke était bouillant de colère, mais tandis que la conversation se terminait, la colère se dissipa et la tristesse prit le dessus. Elle venait possiblement de réduire ses chances d'une amitié avec Wells à nouveau.

Fermant les yeux, elle abandonna son téléphone quelque part dans les couvertures de son lit et fit son chemin vers le fusain et sa toile à moitié couverte. Elle ramassa son fusain et commença à ajouter des lignes.

Elle se mit en mode pilote automatique pendant environ une heure, dessinant juste et remplissant les ombres des cheveux de son père. Elle devint de plus en plus consciente de son niveau de stress augmentant, en revanche, tandis qu'elle luttait pour se remémorer la texture exacte des cheveux de son père. Elle avait plein de photos à sortir, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle devrait avoir à le faire. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se l'imaginer, et elle pouvait pratiquement imaginer le toucher, mais elle ne pouvait la transmettre sur sa toile.

Tout le monde a un point de rupture, cela lui parut évident, et elle posa brusquement son fusain et enleva la toile, la casant un peu brusquement derrière le reste de ses toiles achevées. Elle ne pouvait pas la faire. Elle ne pouvait pas dessiner son père.

S'effondrant sur son lit pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle essaya de ne pas pleurer tandis qu'elle enlaçait son oreiller et souhaitait qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller chez Octavia pour qu'elle puisse être distraite par Lexa et ses nouveaux amis.

C'était comme cela qu'elle les percevait à ce moment-là. Ils étaient tous des distractions. Tous. Et finalement, ils partiraient, comme son père, comme Wells, comme sa mère pouvait l'être aussi. Aucun d'eux ne resterait. Ils étaient des distractions.

Tandis qu'elle se le répétait, elle commença finalement à pleurer. De chaudes larmes contre ses joues. Quelques minutes de pleurs se transformèrent en une demi-heure, et puis elle s'endormi.


End file.
